<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Colors Of The Wind by PoeAllanEdgar811</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072192">Colors Of The Wind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeAllanEdgar811/pseuds/PoeAllanEdgar811'>PoeAllanEdgar811</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Burn, Smut, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Violence, young ian needs love too</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:02:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeAllanEdgar811/pseuds/PoeAllanEdgar811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth "Beth" Montgomery was your not-so-typical twenty-one-year old living in 1982. While on vacation, celebrating college graduation with her closest friends, Beth found herself enchanted by the colorful scenery of Ocracoke, a small island off the coast of North Carolina. What was that buzzing? Hoping it wasn't a beehive and feeling reckless enough to investigate - Beth finds herself pressing against the stones, falling backwards in time, and landing smack dab in the middle of the late 1700s. </p>
<p>Follow Beth as she finds herself in a strange land with strange people.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brianna Randall Fraser MacKenzie &amp; Roger MacKenzie Wakefield, Claire Beauchamp/Brianna Randall Fraser MacKenzie, Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser, Fergus Fraser/Marsali McKimmie Fraser, Ian Fraser Murray/Original Female Character(s), Jamie Fraser/Brianna Randall Fraser MacKenzie, Jamie Fraser/Murtagh Fraser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi all! I have been totally obsessed, lately, with Outlander. And I'm not sure about you, but "Young" Ian Fraser Murray has been a series favorite of mine for as long as he was introduced. I hope you enjoy my spin on Season 5 (and after, once season 6 is out:) )</p>
<p>Please check out the tags. This story will most likely include all of the rough topics that Outlander discusses (rape, violence, etc). There will be 18+ content (sexually explicit) but I will make sure to put warnings at the beginning of the chapters of what you will encounter throughout.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ocracoke 1982</strong>
</p><p>“Nothing is better than sunshine.”</p><p>To twenty-one-year-old college graduate, Elizabeth “Beth” Montgomery, that statement could not ring truer. She had spent the last four years with her head crammed into the spine of any book she could get her hands on. In all honesty, she had spent most of her life reading and writing. Anything that would help her escape reality. She was born on November 19, 1961 to an unwed teenage mother and a random boy from school – at least that’s what she conjured up in her mind when she thought of who her parents may be. Their names – Beth had no clue. The records had been sealed tight. She found herself growing up in foster care for the first six years of her life before she was adopted by John and Gretchen Montgomery.</p><p>John was a kind man. He and Gretchen were older and could not physically have children of their own. Gretchen was ornery and found ways to push Beth to excel in everything and anything. Beth took it all in stride. At least she tried to. While Gretchen was cruel when her husband was not home, Beth loved her mother. John was the sole breadwinner of the Montgomery family and he worked from dusk until dawn. Beth saw him, for the most part, two days out of the week. When Beth was seventeen, only four months away from graduating high school, John fell ill. It was quick and painless – at least that’s what the doctors had told them. <em>Cancer.</em></p><p>Beth was heartbroken. She was losing the only loving parental figure in her life. Luckily for her, the next four months had gone by quickly. One night, she told her mother she was going to stay at a friends to watch movies. Waiting until her mother was asleep, Beth met a friend at the corner of their street with three bags packed with as much as she could fit. She never looked back after that night. She worked hard for everything she had – working late nights at a diner and going to school during the day. College graduation crept up quickly. She had enough money saved up that she quit waitressing and left for a vacation to North Carolina with a group of her closest girlfriends.</p><p>“Beth!” A tall blonde giggled loudly as she poured more liquor into the water bottles in her lap.</p><p>“Christy, you’re going to get us in trouble!” Beth groaned, chewing on her lower lip as she smoothed her dark strands of hair out of her face, tucking them behind her ears. Her light brown eyes were rimmed in black eyeliner and hidden behind dark, square sunglasses. The other girls had stayed behind to swim in the pool, but Beth and Christy decided to take an adventure.</p><p>Quickly throwing away the bottle of liquor, Christy handed one water bottle to Beth as she took her own. They ventured off the mainland and were able to take a ferry to Ocracoke. Beth had read so much about it and wanted to sightsee – Christy being the only willing companion of her group of friends.</p><p>-- -- --</p><p>“We will take a break here and reconvene in an hour!” The tour guide waved the map up the air as if to gather everyone’s attention as he spoke. Christy was busy talking with two men, who seemed a few years older than her and Beth. Beth, ever the bookworm, was standing off to the side, glancing down at the map before taking a sip of her water. Yes, actual water now. Both Beth and Christy finished their little hidden alcohol and she made sure to toss the evidence into the closest trash can once they passed one. Her fair skin burnt easily, and even after reapplying the thick white paste to protect her skin, she could feel the warmth of the sun cutting through. “Chris,” She said, gently tugging on her friend’s arm. “I’m going to go for a walk. I’ll be back!” She told her. Christy waved her friend off quickly before turning back around to talk with the two men again.</p><p>Beth rolled her eyes and moved to start walking off down a dirt path. The scenery was breathtaking. Beth was now walking beneath the trees and the leaves were able to provide some much-needed shade. She removed her sunglasses and pushed them onto the top of her head. Taking in the colors around her, Beth found herself smiling. Fingertips grazing the white petals of the daylilies blooming to her left, and the pink hibiscus to her right. She moved along the path, her body spinning around as she went. This must be what it feels like to be happy. Genuinely happy. But what was the buzzing sound?</p><p>Beth found herself in a stand still now. Her eyes closing as the buzzing continued. She opened her eyes again in search of the possible beehive nearby but found nothing.  “Strange…” She whispered to herself, slowly moving along the path again. The buzzing was not going away, and Beth found herself stepping closer and closer to a circle of large stones. She almost went to grab the paperwork from the tour guide because she didn’t remember reading about them. They were too magnificent to ignore. The buzzing sound didn’t make things better, either. The closer she got, the louder the buzzing was. She set her bag down to the side, stepping into the middle of the circle cautiously. Before she knew it, her arms were reaching out and the palms of her hands pressed into the stone. That was when the world turned black.</p><p>-- -- --</p><p>
  <strong>Ocracoke, 1770</strong>
</p><p>When Beth was able to open her eyes again, she was laying on the ground in the middle of the stone circle. “What the fuck.” She groaned, rubbing her head as if that were going to alleviate the nausea and dizziness she was feeling. The buzzing was gone, though, and Beth found herself inspecting her arms and legs as if to check if she had been stung by a dozen bees. Nothing. “Strange…” She whispered again, shifting to sit up and look around. It was dark now. She was beginning to think she had passed out and nobody was able to find her. Did Christy even look? Remembering that her friend was preoccupied with two older men, she soon concluded that Christy was not looking for her. At least not until morning.</p><p>“Hello?” She called out, now standing, and looking down at the ground for her bag. Where was her bag? <em>Christ, was I robbed?</em> She thought to herself as she started feeling up her body from her knees to between her legs to ensure that nothing else had occurred while she was knocked out. “Ok, relax. You’re ok.” She whispered out loud to herself, moving further away from the stones. It wasn’t long until Beth came across an opening between the trees. There was a group of men, and one woman, camped around a large fire. Their clothing was severely outdated, and Beth found herself feeling even more confused. Without watching where she was going, she stepped forward to lean against the large tree and crunched a branch beneath her feet.</p><p>“Aye, what was that?” A large man pushed himself up from the ground he sat on, eyes trained on the woods around them at the sound of footsteps and branches snapping beneath weight. Beth found herself holding her breath. She leaned against the tree and closed her eyes tightly. She began whispering to herself about not having lived enough before a loud scream escaped her lips at the sudden feeling of rough and large hands grabbing her shoulders, pushing her forward.</p><p>From that moment on, she knew something was wrong. She knew it was crazy to even think. Deep down, she knew. She knew she was no longer on vacation in 1982. She was lost in the middle of Ocracoke island and based off the clothing of the group surrounding her, it was looking like the early 1700s.</p><p>
  <em>What the fuck.</em>
</p><p>--- --- ---</p><p>The next 24 hours were an absolute blur for Beth Montgomery. The group she had stumbled upon were kind people. They were traveling to another area of North Carolina that they were calling ‘Fraser’s Ridge’. Beth had no idea what they were talking about but continued to keep quiet. The woman, who stated her name was Fiona, had been kind enough to provide clothing for Beth.</p><p>“My Ma and Da always taught me to not judge others.” Fiona had said softly, moving to help Beth disrobe and pull on the spare shift and stockings. Fiona pulled out a long, red petticoat and helped Beth into it before she assisted her in tying up the cream-colored stay tightly around her upper body. Beth was glad she did plenty of reading or else she would have thought Fiona was dressing her in some sort of torture device.</p><p>Once Beth was dressed, she lifted the skirts and moved forward to step into the shoes. “Fiona,” She began softly, letting the skirts fall to the ground as she looked over to the middle-aged woman with a smile. “Thank you so very much for the hospitality. I cannot thank you enough. Truly.”</p><p>“Dinnae thank me.” Fiona leaned forward to fluff the skirts a bit before pulling back. “I ken ye are to be about me daughters age.” She smiled fondly. “She’s back in Scotland and I miss her so. I would want someone to take care of her.” Wrapping her arm around Beth’s shoulders, Fiona walked back towards the fire. “Yer lookin’ a bit peely wally, lass.” Fiona helped Beth sit down and offered a skin of ale, before scurrying off to grab a little bit of the rabbit they had cooked and had left over.</p><p>Beth’s face paled as she looked around. This couldn’t really be happening, right? She must be dreaming. That was the only logical solution. She lifted the skin to her lips and took a sip, almost spitting the ale out as she coughed, covering her mouth to try and help herself regain some composure. Beth accepted the bowl of food graciously but decided to pick at it as though she were eating it when she was not.</p><p>The fire soon died down and the group went to bed, the tall man who found her – who goes by the name William – announced that they would leave at first light. Beth had been petrified to fall asleep. What else was in these woods? They weren’t far from a beach; she knew that much. Maybe she could run away and get back to those stones… Those seem to be how she got here. No. Wait. This wasn’t real. Beth shook her head and let her eyes flutter shut for a moment before opening again to look up at the trees above. She was dreaming. This wasn’t real.</p><p>But it was. The first light came quickly. Beth had closed her eyes for a little while, knowing she needed to rest her body and her mind. The camp was quickly cleared up and Beth climbed into the wagon with Fiona beside her. The travel was not terrible. They had stopped only once to give the horses some rest and water before getting back onto the main road.</p><p>Beth let her eyes fall shut as she listened to the sounds of nature around them. The sounds of the 1700s were very different than the 1980s that was certain. Before long, Fiona was shaking her awake. “We’ve made it to Fraser’s Ridge, lass.”</p><p>Beth blinked. How long had she been out? She wasn’t sure – it wasn’t like she had her watch on her. Sighing softly, Beth shifted to climb down from the wagon. Her eyes falling on the group of settlers who were greeting William. Fiona walked up and greeted them before wrapping her arm around William’s. Beth chewed on her lower lip as she started taking in the surroundings.</p><p>“Aye, William, who is this wee lass? I thought Aila was still in Scotland.” A redheaded male spoke up, his eyes focusing on Beth as he moved forward to greet her.</p><p>“Aye, she is. This is Miss Elizabeth Montgomery.” William introduced Beth, as he looked down to his wife. Fiona smiled. “Poor thing was all alone out there on Ocracoke. She was barely dressed and looked a bit peely wally.” Fiona spoke up now, nodding to Beth.</p><p>Beth cleared her throat. “Beth. You can call me Beth.” She stated softly. She eyed the redhaired man before glancing back at the dark-haired woman behind him. They both had kind eyes, but those kind eyes looked at Beth with suspicion. Or was it a knowing glance? All Beth knew was that she had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.</p><p>“Hello Beth.” The man reached forward and clasped her hand in his, firmly, yet gentle at the same time. “My name is Jamie Fraser. This is me wife, Claire.” He nodded to the woman who now stepped forward and shook Beth’s hand after her husband had let go.</p><p>“Welcome to Fraser’s Ridge.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Is This A Dream?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beth found herself aimlessly walking through the trees that were closest to the unfinished Fraser home. She had been welcomed into the fold and had met the entire family. In fact, there were preparations being made for the wedding between Brianna and Roger. Brianna was the daughter of Claire and Jamie, but Beth found herself wondering why her accent differed so much from either of her parents.</p><p>On her way back towards the house, and the preparations at hand, Beth found herself sidling up next to Claire and Marsali.</p><p>“I feel out of sorts,” Beth began, chewing on her lower lip as she glanced between the two women. “Can I help with anything? You have opened your home to me, and I feel as though I haven’t done much to show my gratitude.” Beth told Claire softly, a small smile forming on her lips as she took the small bunch of babys’ breath from Marsali, who had been keeping quiet and leaned over as Claire spoke up. “Beth, you are a guest. Thank you for the offer, why don’t you help Marsali with the bouquets?”</p><p>Claire set the flowers she was holding down onto the wooden table between them. “I should go find Jamie and see if we have everything ready to go for tomorrow.” Claire smiled, letting her hand rest on Beth’s shoulder as she looked down at her with a nod.</p><p>Again, Beth began to feel that uneasy feeling deep in the pit of her stomach. <em>What was that?</em> She wasn’t sure if she should be scared or comfortable?</p><p>Marsali stayed quiet for a moment before she spoke up, questioning Beth about where she was from and about her family. Beth felt nervous. Her throat felt dry and as if it was tightening up, not allowing words to pass her lips.</p><p>“I grew up far north,” She began, weaving stems of flowers in together, making what seemed like a rope of garland. “I was actually raised by a man and woman who are not my real parents.” Beth glanced up to look into the blonde’s eyes, a smile forming on her lips. “I never knew my real parents and the older I get, the more ok I am with that.” She cleared her throat and moved to tuck a stray hair behind her ear. She would have to practice doing her hair because she had a feeling there was no hair spray – not to mention that everyone would probably make her an outcast if she tried teasing her hair they way they did it back home.</p><p>Marsali nodded. “Aye, I ken what you mean. Jamie is my Da…but not really my Da.” She told Beth with a smile. “He married me Ma when my real father died. It’s a long story and I don’t want to get into Da and Claire’s business.” Marsali let out a small laugh as she raised her delicate hand to wave over a taller male with black hair that met his shoulders. “I don’t think you’ve met my husband yet.”</p><p>Fergus approached, a small child bouncing in his arms as he moved to kiss his wife’s lips softly. “How are you doing my dear?” Fergus asked with a broad grin.</p><p>“I’m doing well, ye ken that already Fergus Fraser.” Marsali smacked his arm gently with a laugh. “This here is Beth Montgomery. She is from up north.” Marsali motioned to Beth who smiled and waved to Fergus, leaning over to tickle at the little boy in his arms. “This is my husband, Fergus Fraser and our son, Germain.”</p><p>“Pleasure to meet you.” Beth responded, “Your son is beautiful.” She looked to Marsali with a smile.</p><p>“Thank ye kindly.” Marsali moved to take the boy from his father.</p><p>Now that Fergus’ arms were no longer full, she noticed the bronze prosthetic hand. She made no comment and turned back to the flowers. That would have to be a story for another day. After all, she just met these people. She wasn’t sure if she would be here too long. She had to find a way back to the stones.</p><p>-- -- --</p><p>The wedding of Brianna and Roger was beautiful. Beth had never attended a wedding before so certainly a wedding in 1770 was something out of a fairytale. The ceremony itself was breathtaking and emotional. Beth found herself sitting in the very back row besides Fiona and William. She had been gifted a nicer dress from Claire that Beth so graciously accepted. She was hoping she wouldn’t have to worry about more clothing. Beth was not used to being so covered up. Though she will say that the dresses did wonders for her chest.</p><p>Nightfall soon stole the daylight. That was when the dancing began. Beth had mingled around, often staying close to Fiona and William because that was when she felt most comfortable. After walking off to relieve herself, Beth took her time walking back towards the roaring fires and crowds of dancing men and women.</p><p>“Mistress Montgomery!”</p><p>Turning on her heel, Beth found herself making eye contact with Jamie. “How are you fairing this evening? I hope you are able to enjoy the festivities.” Jamie smiled, taking a quick sip of the ale in his mug. “Oh, yes, Mr. Fraser. Everything has been wonderful. A very beautiful wedding. I cannot thank you and your family enough for allowing me to stay and participate.” Beth said with a little bow, chewing on her lower lip. She found herself wanting to speak as proper as possible. She needed to blend in – not stick out like she assumed she was doing. She had held enough stares throughout the night. Men. Women. Women angry at their men for staring. It was all starting to be overwhelming.</p><p>“Please, call me Jamie.” The redhead grinned, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Everyone is welcome here at Fraser’s Ridge. Now, if you excuse me,” He glanced over to a slightly shorter male who had his brown hair tied back at the base of his skull. Beth glanced over and took in his appearance. He was dressed in wealth. Beth wondered if he was anyone of major historical importance. “I’ve got to greet an old friend.” He walked off and called out to the man he was focused on, “Lord John!”</p><p>Beth continued watching the interaction for a moment before she turned around and started walking again. She wasn’t sure what to do with herself but after finding her way to Marsali and Fergus – she had a few more drinks and had joined in on the dancing for the rest of the night. At the back of her mind, the thought of whether or not her friends were looking for her continued to repeat itself.</p><p>-- -- --</p><p>Most of the guests had started packing up and moving out the morning after. Beth, with the help of Fiona and William, had been able to stay in her own secluded tent. She quickly dressed herself in the dress Fiona had initially provided her when she arrived and walked out fixing her hair.</p><p>“Good Morning.” She nodded to a few different people as she passed them, heading towards the house.</p><p>She assisted Claire, Marsali and Brianna with putting together a spread of food for everyone to indulge in so that they could break their fasts. As everyone indulged in the fruits, cheeses and breads, Beth found herself standing on the porch besides Claire. “Fiona and William are heading back to their cabin shortly,” Claire began, glancing over at Beth for a moment before looking out on the open land before them.</p><p>“Yes, Fiona spoke with me this morning about it. She… She offered for me to come with them.” Beth let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. “But I’m not sure if that’s the right move for me.”</p><p>“What do you mean? I know you said you have family up north. Will you go back home to them?” Claire questioned.</p><p>Beth shook her head. “My father is dead, and my mother is a horrible woman.” She cleared her throat and picked up her skirts as she sat on the top step. Claire followed and sat beside Beth, a warm hand resting on her back. “I also don’t know how to get back home from here.” She admitted, looking down at her hands before looking back to Claire with a sheepish smile.</p><p>Claire was silent, only offering a small smile in return. “I’m sure Fiona and William can take you as far as they can, you only need to ask.”</p><p>Beth wasn’t sure what came over her. Her eyes were welling up with tears and she quickly looked away from the older woman. “I don’t think that’s going to work.”</p><p>Claire was now the one chewing on her lower lip. “Here, come inside.” She said, pushing herself up to stand before taking hold on Beth’s hand and helping her up from the step.</p><p>Claire walked into the house and glanced back at Beth to ensure she was following her. Before they walked into the room off to the left-hand side of the house, Claire closed the door and let out a long breath.</p><p>“What year?”</p><p>“I’m sorry?”</p><p>“What year are you from?”</p><p>Beth stared up at Claire in astonishment. Now…Now she had the answer to why her stomach had been tied in knots when she first met Claire and her husband. “H-How do you know?” Beth stammered, one hand resting on her stomach as if to help herself catch her breath. The other hand leaned against the back of the closest piece of furniture for support.</p><p>“Because I am just like you.” Claire said softly, helping Beth to sit down before clasping the girl’s hands in hers.</p><p>“1982.” Beth whispered, blinking away the tears as she squeezed Claire’s hands back, looking up at her. “Is this really…happening? I’m not dreaming, am I?” The weight of everything from the past few days finally washing over the young girl, her shoulders sagged, and her head hung low as tears streamed down her cheeks.</p><p>“Yes. It’s real, Beth. It’s very real. But it’s ok.” Claire whispered soothingly, holding the girl to her side. “Can I tell you about my journey? Will that help?”</p><p>Beth took a few moments to respond. She was working to regulate her breathing before looking up at Claire with a nod. “Yes. I-If that’s ok. Maybe it will help me come back down to earth.” She let out a soft laugh, now reaching up to wipe her cheeks free from the tears her eyes had so quickly expelled.</p><p>“Well, it all started when I was on my honeymoon in Scotland…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Welcome Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Claire told Beth her story about first traveling back in time from the year 1945, everything in between, to her final travel back from the year 1968. Beth remained silent as Claire recalled the harrowing tale of love, grief, death, and joy. She was completely astonished. This was real. And it was fucking incredible.</p>
<p>Beth met and spoke with Brianna and Roger, as well. She could not believe that she had gotten so lucky to stumble, figuratively speaking of course, on Fraser’s Ridge, where three other people lived that were just like her. <em>Time travelers.</em> Beth still shuddered at the thought. It was so strange, knowing the historical events that were still to unfold. She had asked Claire what they could do to change the negative impact of history. At the end of the day, they could do their best – but sometimes the best is just not enough.</p>
<p>-- -- --</p>
<p>“Jemmy!” Beth giggled, holding the beautiful blonde-haired baby boy up in the air as she played with him in the garden. It had already been one whole month since Brianna and Roger’s wedding. She had bid her goodbyes to Fiona and William and promised that she would someday come see them in their own home.</p>
<p>Four weeks. <em>FOUR WEEKS.</em> Beth was still learning how to tell time, without a watch of course. She was learning to cook, and sew, and has even been able to help Claire in her surgery (which she was still building up). Her fingertips were permanently marred with red prick points from all the times she stabbed herself while trying to sew with Marsali. She would get the hang of it…eventually.</p>
<p>Autumn was quickly, or slowly depending on how you looked at it, turning into winter. Winter on the Ridge was beautiful. And cold. Luckily, since they were down South (not too far down) the winter was mild compared to what it would have been if they were up North.</p>
<p>Throughout the winter, Beth became extremely close with Brianna and learned about her cousin, Ian, who had traded his freedom for Roger’s from the Mohawk. Beth did not even know the boy but was stunned at his selflessness. She could see, from all the time she was spending with Brianna and Roger, that family was extremely important to the Fraser and Mackenzie clans.</p>
<p>“Mama!” Jemmy reached forward to try and grab onto Brianna who was standing beside Beth.</p>
<p>“Yes baby,” Brianna smiled proudly, reaching out to grab her son and hold him close to her chest.</p>
<p>Beth spotted a white-haired male standing beside Jamie by the edge of the forest. She squinted a bit before looking over at Brianna. “Bree?” She began, bending down to now clean up the blanket and toys they had laid out on the ground for Jeremiah. “Who is that man with your Dad?” She questioned.</p>
<p>Brianna turned to look over, a wide grin breaking out onto her features. “That’s Murtagh! He’s Da’s godfather. He’s in hiding…” Brianna sighed, “He’s wanted for being the leader of the Regulators.” Brianna then explained everything she could about Murtagh and his involvement with the Regulators, what the Regulators were and Governor Tryon’s position in all of this mess.</p>
<p>“Jesus Christ.” Beth whispered, closing her eyes and letting a sigh escape between her lips. “Does this ever get easier?” She opened her eyes again, now noticing Jamie and Murtagh walking closer to them. “Knowing things about the future and not being able to stop it?”</p>
<p>“It gets easier. But the pain of simply knowing what is to come never truly goes away.”</p>
<p>Beth let out another sigh before mustering up a smile for Jamie and his godfather.</p>
<p>“Beth Montgomery. This is Murtagh Fraser Fitzgibbons. Me godfather.” Jamie introduced the two, one hand clasped tightly on Murtagh’s shoulder while he gestured to Beth with the other.</p>
<p>“It’s a pleasure to meet ya, lass.” Murtagh extended his hand to take Beth’s, pressing a swift kiss to her knuckles. “Jamie and Claire have told me all about ye.”</p>
<p>Beth found her cheeks turning bright red as the man’s rough lips brushed against her skin. She took in his appearance. While long white hair was tied back behind his head, his beard was still dark with some red undertones. “The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Fitzgibbons.” She smiled up at him before looking to Jamie. She wasn’t sure if Murtagh knew the truth about Claire, Brianna, Roger, and herself.</p>
<p>“He knows all.”</p>
<p>“Stop doing that. It’s like you’re reading my mind, Jamie.” Beth laughed softly, shaking her head as she crossed her arms over her chest. “But thank you for answering my wandering mind.” She looked back at Murtagh, who was grinning at Jamie.</p>
<p>“Aye, I know all, lass.” He agreed with Jamie’s statement, nodding his head as he moved to place the hat he was holding back on his head.</p>
<p>Before long, everyone joined Claire and Roger in the dining hall for supper. The room was anything but quiet. Beth enjoyed the conversations coming from all angles. <em>So this is what a real family is like, </em>She thought to herself with a small smile on her lips.</p>
<p>-- -- --</p>
<p>After bidding Murtagh farewell the next day, Beth busied herself alongside Claire. She wanted to learn as much as she could about healing. She was good with her hands for the most part – minus the tragic sewing occurrences she seems to partake in every time she picks up a sewing needle. She found herself making a joke that she just would never be able to sew any wounds up. Claire didn’t think it was funny.</p>
<p>Because of this, Claire wanted Beth to practice sewing. For Beth, this was dreadfully boring. “Am I ever going to get any better?” The brunette whined, tossing the needle, thread, and pair of trousers she had been working on to the floor in front of her.</p>
<p>Marsali sighed, moving a hand onto her now prominent pregnant stomach. “Beth Montgomery.” The stern, motherly sound of Marsali’s voice (even though she was younger than her) caused Beth to sit straight and bow her head down in shame. “You are getting better, trust me. I bet come Springtime, you will only prick your finger once a week!”</p>
<p>Marsali now let a few giggles escape her lips, smirking over at Beth who now crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her tongue out to the blonde woman.</p>
<p>“Oh, Marsali, come on! That was just cruel.”</p>
<p>Beth now lifted her hands and inspected the tips of her fingers closely. “I have to get better. I want to get better. If I was any good at this, I think I would enjoy sewing clothes.” She admitted with a shrug. She bent down to pick up the needle, thread, and pair of trousers she had thrown down before getting back to work on patching up the hole.</p>
<p>“I don’t think I want to know how your husband tore a hole in this exact spot.”</p>
<p>-- -- --</p>
<p>
  <strong>April 1771, Fraser’s Ridge</strong>
</p>
<p>Winter passed quickly. Beth was getting better with her hands – sewing, most importantly. Claire had let her assist in the surgery with minor things, teaching her about the different herbs she had labeled carefully. Beth had been so busy with everything on the Ridge that she had stopped thinking of her friends back in the year 1982. She would have been missing for over three months now and in the beginning she thought about who truly missed her, and what they were doing to find her.</p>
<p>Not like they would find her, of course. But that’s besides the point.</p>
<p>Spring came with Governor Tryon calling Jamie to lead the manhunt for Murtagh. Everyone was worried about how Jamie could possibly hold off on finding his godfather with the redcoats breathing down his neck.</p>
<p>“What are you going to do?” Claire asked her husband, moving to stand behind him and help him dress.</p>
<p>“If it’s a manhunt Tryon wants, it’s a manhunt he shall get.” Jamie responded. Short and sweet. He did not plan on saying anything more on the matter. He knew his wife would respect that.</p>
<p>Jamie tried sending Tryon’s men on a wild goose chase, but things were still getting very heated. The regulators were lathering the Militia men with tar and feathers. Tryon was at his wit’s end and Jamie knew it was not going to end well.</p>
<p>He was right.</p>
<p>
  <strong>May 1771</strong>
</p>
<p>The Battle of Alamance. Beth and Brianna both wanted to smack themselves for not thinking of this any sooner. They had been staying close by at a trusted companion’s home and were looking over a map before the connections hit – both jumping up and leaving to travel to where they were stationed.</p>
<p>“Historians believed this battle was a spark that created the beginning of the Revolutionary War.” The three women: Claire, Beth and Brianna, now stood in a makeshift surgery Claire had set up for the casualties that were sure bound to occur during the next twenty-four hours.</p>
<p>Jamie had tried talking to Governor Tryon to stop the fighting. Nothing would ever change Tryon’s mind – so the fighting began.</p>
<p>Beth and Brianna did their best to help whoever came in with wounds – Claire focusing on the ones who were more severe. It wasn’t long before Jamie burst into the tent, holding a limp body. <em>Murtagh.</em></p>
<p>Beth felt her eyes welling up with tears. She had only met the man a handful of times, but he was the sure picture of a gentleman. She could see the hurt in Jamie’s eyes. The tears in Claire’s and Brianna’s.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” Claire whispered, tears now streaming down her cheeks as she looked up to her husband and shaking her head. Murtagh was gone. He could not be saved.</p>
<p>“Have you seen Roger?” Brianna was now searching for her husband, who had not returned to the camp before the fighting began. The group traveled all over and had only stopped when they came upon three bodies hanging from a large tree.</p>
<p>“Regulators. Sentenced for their crimes.” One of Tryon’s men explained, gesturing to the bodies that were swaying in the wind. The sound of the rope against the tree caused Beth’s blood to run cold. She was holding onto Brianna tightly, “We’ll find him, Bree-“She was cut off by Jamie’s voice.</p>
<p>“Roger!”</p>
<p>The next few minutes had been a blur. Beth held Claire hold Roger steady. After he was cut down, they found that he was still breathing. The blood vessels in his eyes had burst, and Beth tried her best not to flinch when she looked down into them. “You’re going to be ok, Roger.” She whispered, her hands on either side of his head as Brianna was griping onto his shoulder and front of his jacket. Beth knew that nothing good would come from this if both Murtagh <em>and</em> Roger died.</p>
<p>Claire had been able to open Roger’s airways. They got him back to the Ridge on the back of a wagon, Brianna refusing to leave his side. Beth rode back on top of the black stallion she had grown accustomed to riding. She had to give herself credit, for never have been horseback riding before – she was doing a pretty good job.</p>
<p>Making sure Roger got into bed and was as comfortable as possible, Beth grabbed onto Brianna’s hand. “I’ll take Jemmy outside for a little bit.” She whispered, squeezing Brianna’s hand as she moved to scoop Jeremiah up, planting kisses all over the boy’s cheeks. “Come on happy boy! Let’s go play!”</p>
<p>Brianna stayed curled up in bed with Roger for the next week. Tending to his every need until he felt the strength start to come back to his limbs. What he had been through was extremely traumatic and Beth knew it would be a lot longer until he was back to normal.</p>
<p>Beth had been outside, running along with Jemmy in the grass. Giggles escaping both the young boy and the older woman. Jemmy was grabbing the blades of grass and throwing them at Beth, before running away again.</p>
<p>“Oh no! You’ve got me!” Beth exclaimed, dusting off a few of the blades that stuck to her skirts. She placed her hands on her hips as she caught her breath. Running after a young child was tiring. Beth was in good shape, sure. Probably the best she had ever been in her life. Living in 1771 was a dramatic change to 1982, and Beth found herself using muscles she ever even knew existed.</p>
<p>Out of the corner of his eyes, she noticed a white wolf stepping out from the trees. She didn’t see anyone else and knew this was not a domesticated dog. “Jemmy!” She exclaimed again, rushing towards the boy and scooping him up, holding him to her chest as she started stepping back to the house.</p>
<p>“Beth?”</p>
<p>The brunette turned and faced Jamie now. “What is it?” He asked her, moving to place a hand on her back as he looked to the trees. Spotting the white wolf, Jamie felt the breath rush out from his lungs.</p>
<p>“Rollo?” He muttered, now moving forward past Beth as a young man stepped out, followed by Claire. “Ian!” Jamie exclaimed; the shock he was feeling was perfectly portrayed on his face now.</p>
<p>Beth stepped forward slowly, still holding onto Jeremiah before Claire took him from her arms. The two women watched the men reunite. After hugging for a few more minutes and whispering to one another, Jamie stepped back and let one hand clasp tightly onto Ian’s shoulders.</p>
<p>“Beth, this is my nephew, Ian. He’s finally returned to us from the Mohawk.”</p>
<p>Jamie had a sense of pride as he introduced Ian. Beth bit on her bottom lip before bowing her head a bit towards the man. She noticed the markings across his cheeks, and the style of his hair and attire. She would have been able to guess that he was living as a Native American.</p>
<p>Beth had to correct herself, mentally. As of right now, she knew they were not known as Native Americans. The land they were living on wouldn’t be known as the United States of America for another five years.</p>
<p>“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ian. Your uncle has told me much about you.” Beth stated with a small smile, her eyes falling onto the wolf by his side.</p>
<p>“Ian, this is Beth. She’s been staying with us here on the Ridge for close to a year.” Jamie watched Ian for a moment, mentally notating that his nephew was staying quiet. “Beth,” Jamie cleared his throat, “Can you get a bed readied for Ian in Claire’s surgery? Our guest room is not finished yet, I’m afraid.” Jamie started moving towards Claire, greeting his grandson happily before turning back to Ian, who finally spoke up.</p>
<p>“I’d like to stay outside for a little bit longer, if that’s alright with you Uncle Jamie.”</p>
<p>Jamie smiled and nodded. “Of course, it is.”</p>
<p>Beth stood awkwardly for a moment before she felt something soft and wet rubbing against her hand. She looked down and noticed Rollo was nudging her. “Hello boy.” Beth said, bending down to ruffle the fur around his neck before standing back up.</p>
<p>She peered back up at Ian and smiled softly. “I’ll excuse myself to go ready Claire’s surgery for you. “</p>
<p>He didn’t respond. He did give her a nod, though. Beth figured that was a good sign. She pat the top of Rollo’s head softly before turning on her heel and wandering off towards the house.</p>
<p>Ian stared off after Beth as she walked off. His hands stuck deep into his pockets as he turned around and looked out at the land before him. He was enjoying the peace and quiet before he heard a door open and the rustle of feet.</p>
<p>“Ian?!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for all of the love on the first few chapters! I wanted to kind of touch on the happenings before Ian returns to his family. I can't wait to get more into Ian's return and Beth's life on the Ridge. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dinna Fash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beth had always sworn that her body was not made to sleep in. Living in a time that alarm clocks did not exist, she was doing well for herself. Her eyes flittered open and once she got to the window, she peered out to the sky and made a mental note that it was most likely around four thirty in the morning. She could always go back to bed… or she could get a head start on some chores. She decided to get a head start on her day, bustling about to lift the shift from her body and toss it over the arm of the chair by the fireplace in her room.</p><p>She then pulled on a clean shift, followed by the lightest dress she had available at the time. The light material was a deep red, a scandalous color really. Beth enjoyed it. She liked the way it flattered her complexion. Beth slipped her feet into her pair of boots and tied her hair back away from her face in a French braid before gathering the soiled laundry into a woven basket perched on her hip.</p><p>Beth made her way out of her room and into the hallway, gathering other soiled garments she found laying around before moving out of the house. Her eyes were trained on the sky ahead that she didn’t notice the body laying by the side of the house, right by the door to Claire’s surgery. She would usually have gone in to gather other items needing to be washed but knew Ian was sleeping in there. And that would be very awkward for her to just hustle around the room while he tried to sleep.</p><p>She shifted the basket a bit higher on her hip but soon found herself stumbling over a shoe – no, a <em>foot.</em> She let out a loud screech and a yelp, the basket flying forward and spilling all the contents onto the steps and grass below as she caught herself on her hands and knees.<br/><br/></p><p>Her eyes were wide as she stared down into brown eyes. “What the hell are you doing out here?” She groaned, still on her hands and knees as she stared at Ian waiting for a response.</p><p>Ian jumped up instantly, his eyes wide with guilt as he looked down at Beth. Her hands were red from scraping against the ground when she caught her fall. “I am so sorry, Mistress Montgomery.” Ian sighed, reaching down to grab her elbow in one hand and her hand in the other, helping her stand up.</p><p>“I haven’t slept in a bed in a very long time.” Ian admitted sheepishly.</p><p>Beth sighed, letting him help her up and ignoring the feeling of his hand in hers. She brushed off the front of her skirts before rubbing at the palm of her hand, noticing her skin was now red and irritated. “It’s ok.” She breathed out, now moving to gather the laundry and shove back into the basket. “You frightened me, that’s all. I wasn’t expecting to trip and come face to face with…well, with you.” She laughed softly, picking up the basket and perching it right back onto her hip again.</p><p>Ian nodded. “My apologies again. I dinnae ken anyone would be awake before me so I thought nobody would see me out here.” He admitted. Without asking, he reached out and took the basket from her hands. “Let me help you. As an apology.”</p><p>Beth eyed him warily. He went from not speaking to her at all, to wanting to help her carry the laundry basket. Well, she wasn’t going to deny his chivalry. “Alright.” She nodded back, “The table is already out there, by the line that’s hanging. You can set it down over there. I’ll go and fill the buckets from the well.” She said, turning to head in the opposite direction.</p><p>“You shouldn’t be wandering around alone.” Ian said, though he moved to place the basket down on the table that she told him about before turning around and running to catch up with Beth. He just made it to the well as she was removing one filled bucket from the line to place on the ground and replace it with an empty one.</p><p>“You remind me of Jamie.” Beth told Ian, not bothering to look back at him as she lifted the second basket that was now full of water.</p><p>“That’s a good thing, aye?” Ian sounded hopeful.</p><p>Beth noticed the way Ian looked up to his uncle last night at dinner. She could see he was still closed in, but that he really was, in the end, happy to be back with his family.</p><p>“Yes.” Beth turned to look up at Ian, handing him the bucket. “It’s a good thing.”</p><p>She filled two more buckets so that it would save her a trip. With Ian helping her, she was able to fill four buckets instead of two at once. They walked in silence back to the table. Beth smiled down at Rollo who had joined them at some point in the past few minutes.</p><p>“Hi boy,” She said softly, leaning down to pet the wolf on his head, scratching behind his ears.</p><p>Beth then moved to start cleaning, pushing her sleeves up and past her elbows as she dunked her hands further into the bucket of cold water. It certainly helped wake her up some more. She noticed Ian standing around, shifting his weight from side to side.</p><p>“Are you staying for good, or will you travel back to the Mohawk?” Beth asked, trying to make conversation.</p><p>Ian’s body became still at Beth’s question. She noticed and decided to add, “Forgive me if I’m being too nosey.” She let out a soft laugh, “Just figured I would try to make some conversation.” She shrugged her shoulders and glancing up at him fully now.</p><p>Ian relaxed a bit, but not completely. “Dinna fash.” Ian forced a smile, reaching down to pet Rollo’s head softly. Beth assumed Rollo was more than just a companion for Ian. It was almost like his presence could be therapeutic.</p><p>“What does that mean?” Beth asked bluntly, tilting her head to the side. “I’ve tried picking up things that Jamie has said and I’m slowly getting the hang of it, I think.” Beth laughed softly, now wringing out the shift she had just cleaned. Her cheeks burned red as Ian looked at what she was doing. Beth turned around and clipped the piece of material to the hanging line so it could dry.</p><p>It was funny to think that something like this would be considered scandalous to show someone, especially a man who was not your husband. <em>Times certainly have changed, wait, they will change, </em>Beth thought to herself. A part of her missed being able to wear…less.</p><p>Ian chuckled, “It means do not worry. Your question didn’t bother me, Mistress.”</p><p>Beth cringed. “Mistress…” Her eyebrows furrowed as she turned to continue with washing. “Please just call me Beth.” She looked up at Ian. “Mistress just sounds weird to me. Too formal. Beth is just fine.”</p><p>Ian nodded, “Beth.”</p><p>-- -- --</p><p>Ian helped Beth with the laundry until she was done. He hung every article on the line before moving back to the table and continuing their conversations.</p><p>Beth told him about herself. Everything but being a time traveler, of course. She knew Ian was not aware of his Auntie Claire, Brianna and Roger being from the future. She would never betray the Fraser’s trust but exposing them to anyone, especially not to Ian. He was family, after all. There must be a reason he did not know yet.</p><p>Ian told Beth a little bit about his time with the Mohawk. She knew there was much he was leaving out, but she wouldn’t press him on the matter.</p><p>“I see yer putting Young Ian to work, Beth.” Jamie walked over to them with a wide toothy grin. “Not even here a day, lad, and Beth’s got you doing woman’s work.” Jamie laughed, patting his nephew on his back.</p><p>“Woman’s work?” Beth repeated, her hand on her hip now as she stared up at the older redhead. “He was being a gentleman. After scaring the shit out of me.” She said, ignoring the look of confusion from both Ian and Jamie. She made a mental note that they probably did not understand what the figurative speech meant and was hoping they didn’t think she had soiled herself or something.</p><p>“Anyway,” Beth smiled, bowing dramatically to both redheads, “I bid you farewell. I am going to go gather some of the sheets and towels from Claire’s surgery to get those clean before people start showing up.” She glanced back at the house.</p><p>“Shit, Mr. Christie is already lingering about.” Beth groaned a bit, reaching down to lift her skirts as she quickly walked off towards the surgery.</p><p>-- -- --</p><p>“Bonnie lass, that Beth is.” Jamie said, crossing his arms over his chest as he glanced over to Ian with a smirk.</p><p>Ian nodded. “Aye, Uncle.” He then picked up the stick Rollo had dropped by his feet and tossed it in the air, moving towards the open land and further away from his Uncle.</p><p>“What did you say to him?” Claire now sidled up next to her husband, gently wrapping her arms around him from behind and pressing her lips against his cheek.</p><p>“Just that Beth was a bonnie lass… Just trying to make conversation. He was out here with her all morning… He helped her with the wash.” Jamie glanced to the side as he looked up at his wife, a smile appearing on his lips.</p><p>“For Christ’s sake, Jamie, the boy just returned to us. Don’t scare him off so soon.” Claire teased, kissing his lips now as her hands found their way to either side of his face.</p><p>“Mr. Christie is probably talking Beth’s ear off. I should go see what he wants.” And with that, Claire was off.</p><p>Jamie stood still, enjoying the sound of the birds flittering above him in the air. With Ian back home with them, things were looking up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Clementine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Now hold still, Mr. Christie.” Beth sighed, trying to press the rag to the older man’s head. He had a horseback accident and smacked his head on a rock. The gash was nasty, and Beth wanted to get a head start on cleaning the wound before allowing Claire to stitch him up.</p><p>“Mistress Montgomery, please, I am fine.” Thomas Christie tried bobbing and weaving away from the girl’s hand. The pressure was causing the wound to sting, and the sensation was bothering him. “Mr. Christie,” Beth groaned, now reaching up to grab hold of the opposite side of his head to keep him in place. “If you were fine you wouldn’t have come to see Mistress Fraser.”</p><p>Thomas then settled, his body remaining still so Beth could clean the wound and the skin around it. Claire walked in and thanked Beth for cleaning and prepping Mr. Christie before she set to work, stitching the wound closed.</p><p>Beth wiped her hands clean, grabbing a few more towels and rags before walking back outside and over to the laundry bucket. She scrubbed the towels and rags and went to hang them up, peering over to her right. She noticed Jamie speaking with Roger, Ian and Brianna – and being as nosey as she was, she stood her ground and didn’t travel over to see what they were discussing.</p><p>She figured Jamie was sending Ian and Roger off somewhere. Ian jumped onto his horse with ease, Roger soon following on his own.</p><p>For the rest of the day, Beth busied herself around the house. She was doing what she could so that Jamie and Claire didn’t have to. They were providing a roof for her to sleep under and she was eternally grateful.</p><p>As she lifted her skirts and moved back to the laundry that was swaying with the wind, Beth started singing gently under her breath. She found herself singing “Oh My Darling Clementine” more often than none. Roger sang it to Jeremiah, as did Brianna. Taking down the towels, rags, blankets and clothing, Beth folded everything before placing it into the basket. She wasn’t paying any attention to her surroundings. The sun was strong and high up in the sky, very little clouds were present to provide any sort of shade.</p><p>“Oh my darling, oh my darling. Oh my darling, Clementine. You were lost and gone forever, dreadful sorrow, Clementine.” Beth continued switching back and forth between singing the words and humming the tone, fighting with the large blanket in her arms as she tried to fold it.</p><p>“You have a beautiful voice.”</p><p>Beth let out a yelp, clutching the blanket to her chest, though most of it fell to the ground. She turned to look in the direction the voice had come from.</p><p>Standing before her was a tall man with dark hair. She hadn’t seen him before, but there was something familiar about his features.</p><p>“I’m sorry I frightened you.” The man said, a smile appearing on his lips as he took another step closer. “Allan Christie.” Introducing himself as he reached forward, holding his hand out to Beth to shake.</p><p>Beth stood still for a moment, eyeing his hand before reaching out and slipping her hand into his. “Beth Montgomery.” She bowed her head as she spoke, quickly pulling her hand from his. “Any relation to Thomas?”</p><p>“Yes, he’s my Da.” Allan explained, the smile never leaving his lips. “I’ve come to see how he’s doing. My dear cousin Malva told me that he hit his head while on his horse.”</p><p>Beth cleared her throat, moving to finish folding the blanket. “Yes, he’s a big baby that one.” She let out a soft laugh, looking back up at Allan. “I was able to clean the wound, though it’s pretty gnarly looking. Claire should be finishing up with him now. He needed to get stitches.”</p><p>Beth felt a sense of dread as Allan loomed over her. “Yes, my Da can be quite dramatic.” Allan smirked, his hands twitching slightly as he eyed Beth lean over to pick up the basket. Unlike Ian, who was the definition of a gentleman, Allan stood still, letting his eyes roam over her backside as she was leaned over to pick up the bucket.</p><p>Beth felt her blood run cold. She stood back up, balancing the basket on her hip. She glanced over to Allan, “Follow me. I’ll bring you to your father. He should still be in Mistress Fraser’s surgery.” Beth turned around and made haste back towards the house. She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Something just did not sit right with her about this man.</p><p>She soon realized that she wasn’t the only one who felt that way. Roger and Ian had returned and were both eyeing Allan up as he followed closely behind Beth – his eyes still roaming around her body. Neither of them heard the conversation between Beth and Allan. They were unaware of who he was and why he was walking so close to and with a leering gaze upon Beth.</p><p>“Can we help you there, lad?” Roger spoke up first, shifting his weight around as if to show that he had a gun holstered on his waist.</p><p>Ian remained silent, eyeing Allan suspiciously before glancing to Beth as if to check and see if she was ok.</p><p>“Aye,” Allan glanced between the men before looking back at Beth.</p><p>Beth spoke before Allan could introduce himself. “This is Allan Christie. Thomas’ son.” She said bluntly, nodding towards the door that led to Claire’s surgery. “Your father should be in there.” She told Allan, watching him nod to Roger and then to Ian before starting towards the door.</p><p>“It was a pleasure hearing your beautiful singing voice today, Mistress Montgomery.” And with that, he opened the door and entered the surgery to gather his father.</p><p>Beth let out a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding. “It’s not just me that gets the weird feeling about that man, huh?” She looked over to Roger, silently thanking him for saying something.</p><p>“I dinnae ken you could sing.”</p><p>Beth then turned to Ian, who had just spoken up. She giggled before shaking her head, “Well, <em>Young</em> Ian,” She began, a smile forming on her lips. “You don’t know me all that well now, do you?” With that, she continued her way into the main house with the basket of laundry.</p><p>Roger let out a laugh once the front door was shut. His voice was still hoarse, and his throat was irritated beyond belief, but he couldn’t help himself and laughed.</p><p>“Smooth.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Young & Sad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Will you teach me?”</p><p>Beth was currently seated in the sitting room, eyes trained on the needle and thread on the table before her. She had spoken up with her finger shoved in her mouth, sucking off the metallic taste of blood from the prick she had just given herself.</p><p>Come to think of it, she wasn’t sure if Ian had even understood what she asked him. She took her finger out of her mouth and picked up the needle and thread again, turning to look at the redhead who was standing by the window on the opposite side of the room.</p><p>They had been spending a lot of time together. Ian kept her company when she completed her chores around the home and grounds, and on walks to the nearby spring that they fished in. Another thing Beth was not too good at, or even fond of. Her blood ran cold, causing shivers to run down her spine as the thought of killing another living thing with her bare hands. And Ian knew this. He teased her relentlessly. He also questioned her how she survived traveling alone from where she grew up to the Ridge.</p><p>Ian didn’t need to know that the travel she did was travel through time and space. It still sounds fucking insane.</p><p>“Teach you?” Ian finally spoke up, not turning around all the way as he peered over his shoulder at the brunette. The way her finger slipped from her mouth, brushing against her now-wet lips caused Ian to turn back around again, letting out a breath.</p><p>“Yes. That’s what I asked. Can you teach me to use the bow?” Beth continued working, slowly, at the blanket stitch she was attempting to complete.</p><p>“Beth,” Ian sighed. He was finally moving away from the window as he moved to sit across from her. “What are you going to shoot?” His question was sincere. He was truly curious as to the reasoning for Beth wanting to learn how to use the bow and arrow.</p><p>“Because my Daddy taught me how to shoot a gun when I was thirteen. I want to learn something else. And I’m not going to use it for hunting, you know that already.” Beth didn’t bother looking up at the boy -no, man…yes, he was a <em>man.</em></p><p>“I still dinnae ken why you want to learn then.” Ian continued, crossing one leg over the other as he leaned back and stretched his arms out across the back of the settee.</p><p>Beth rolled her brown eyes, letting out a hiss as she pricked her finger…again. Instantly, she stuck the finger back into her mouth and looked up.</p><p>Ian was already looking at her when she lifted her head. If she wasn’t already hissing about the prick on her fingertip, the stare he was giving her would have knocked the wind right out of her lungs. He had the most beautiful eyes. They were always sharp, yet they were also still gentle. Beth felt like a schoolgirl. He gave her butterflies. This was ridiculous.</p><p>She was going to figure out how to get back to her time. She was already regretting becoming so close to Claire, Marsali and Brianna. She knew that once she got back to the future, she would never see them again. But maybe she would be able to research the history of Fraser’s Ridge to find out what they ended up doing after she left.</p><p>“Because, Ian, just because.” She snapped at him, starting to get a bit flustered that he was putting up a fight about teaching her how to use the bow.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” She sighed, setting the sewing materials down beside her before brushing her hands down the front of her thighs, smoothing out her skirt. “I just want to know how to defend myself if the need should ever arise.” She admitted sheepishly.</p><p>Ever since the day that the Christie family, minus Malva, were here – she felt off. Allan had given her feelings of uneasiness. His leering gazes. His eyes were sharp, too… but they were wild. His eyes were not like Ian’s. When Beth look into Ian’s eyes, she felt secure. She felt calm.</p><p>Ian remained silent. He watched her for a moment before nodding.</p><p>“Alright, I’ll teach you.”</p><p>-- -- --</p><p>Beth and Ian, alongside Rollo, were now further in the woods behind the house. Ian seemed to have a permanent look of uneasiness on his face as he watched her try to hold the bow and arrow correctly.</p><p>“Here,”</p><p>Ian pushed himself up from his spot against the closest tree before positioning himself behind Beth. He reached forward and gently grasped both of her elbows.</p><p>“You want to make sure your grip is just right. Don’t hold onto it like this,” Ian let out a small laugh as he noticed how white Beth’s knuckles were turning. He moved now to stand beside her, but still close to her. He grabbed her hand and pulled at her fingers, loosening her grasp on the bow.</p><p>Beth chewed on her bottom lip, glancing over her shoulder at Ian for a moment before directing her gaze forward. She was sure her face was bright red by now with how close he was. For having lived with the Mohawk for so long, Ian’s hands were surprisingly soft.</p><p>“Here, like this.” Ian made sure that the grip was being held between Beth’s thumb and index finger before letting go.</p><p>He stepped back a few paces as he watched Beth now raise the bow, pulling back firmly on the arrow. He watched all of her movements, making sure she was positioned properly.</p><p>“Now.”</p><p>Beth released the arrow and her breath at the same time. She watched the arrow soar through the air, moving forward, before flying right past the tree she had been aiming for.</p><p>“Well…” Beth forced herself to laugh. “I held it right this time, I guess that’s making progress…” She looked over at Ian, who was smirking at her.</p><p>“I dinnae ken if that you’re actually making any progress, Beth.” He joked, running over to the tree and stepping around to find the arrow in the dirt.</p><p>“Oh, Ian! That’s mean. Why are you being so mean to me?” Beth groaned, though a smile was on her lips and she was starting to let a few giggles escape between her lips.</p><p>“I’m not being mean!” Ian was still smirking, moving back to Beth, and handing her the arrow again. “Try again.” He then moved back to lean against the tree to watch her.</p><p>After a few more failed attempts, Ian pushed himself up off the tree once more. “Here.” Ian moved to stand behind Beth. He took her elbows again, his chest pressing against her back. She felt the heat creep back up skin, thankful that he was not facing her to see. She had been near many men during her college years. Sexuality was something totally different from her time – at least compared to what it is like in the 18<sup>th</sup> century.</p><p>“Dinna fash, Beth, relax.” Ian whispered into her ear, his lips coasting awfully close to her skin – and even though they did not touch, the prickly sensation did not leave and the hairs on the back of her neck were now raised.</p><p>“I am relaxed.” Beth grunted, lifting her shoulders up and back, straightening herself out as he moved her arms into proper place.</p><p>“Ma Charaid, no, you are not.” Ian shook his head and moved his run one hand down her arm until he reached her wrist.</p><p>“I’m going to pull it back and I’ll tell ye when to release.” He told her, pulling her wrist back slowly. He kept a firm grip on her wrist and Beth would be surprised if he wasn’t able to feel her rapid pulse beating wildly beneath her skin.</p><p>Helping her steady, Ian gently tapped his thumb against the inside of her wrist.</p><p>“Release.”</p><p>His voice was soft in her ear. But it was commanding. And a turn on. <em>Fuck, stop thinking like this Beth,</em> she thought to herself. She took in a deep breath, held it for a moment, and released it from between her lips as her fingers released their hold on the arrow. She remained quiet as she watched it soar through the air before slamming directly into the ‘X’ Ian had carved into the tree.</p><p>“I got it!” Beth exclaimed giddily, jumping up and down for a moment before spinning around and wrapping her arms around Ian’s neck. She hugged him tightly and when she noticed that he wasn’t hugging her back, she instantly pulled away. “I’m so sorry.” She said, “I…I shouldn’t have just launched myself into your arms.”</p><p>She turned back around and cleared her throat, brushing a few strands of hair out of her eyes. Her heart was still beating rapidly, and she still felt a tingling sensation all throughout her body as she walked towards the tree to pull the arrow from the bark.</p><p>Beth was racking her brain to come up with something to cut the tension. “What does Ma Charaid mean?” She was now standing in front of Ian as she handed him back the arrow.</p><p>“My friend.” Ian told her with a small smile.</p><p>Beth nodded, starting to walk back towards the house. Ian followed.</p><p>“Are you ever going to go home to your family, Beth?”</p><p>This time it was Ian who broke the silence. His quiver was loosely hanging off his shoulder, the bow clutched in one hand. Rollo was not far behind them, soon walking out into the clearing in front of the house.</p><p>His question made Beth think. Was he implying that she should go home? Was she not welcomed here? The thoughts were churning around in her mind and before she got respond, Jamie stepped out and beckoned them both into the house.</p><p>“Lad, you’ll need all the rest ye can get tonight.” Jamie started, clapping Ian on the back as he walked into the sitting room with him. Beth stood in the hallway for a moment, noticing only Roger and Fergus were in the room. She lifted her skirts and hurried up the stairs, not daring to turn around as she felt eyes on her back.</p><p>Beth heard Jamie mention the men going hunting tomorrow. That was something she was never involved in. After the men returned with their prized game, she left the butchering to Marsali to be honest. Marsali was great that way. It appears, even pregnant, nothing phased her. Beth was jealous of her in that aspect. Beth instantly felt sick when she would watch Marsali butcher whatever animal it was that was caught. She ate meat, of course. But the preparation of said meat…her stomach just could not handle that.</p><p>-- -- --</p><p>Beth found herself in her room for the rest of the night. She had ditched her dress, slinging it over the back of the armchair by the window. Since she was in her room and was not going to be leaving it until the morning, she was comfortable enough to only be dressed in her sleeping gown. Her hair was no longer tied away from her face and was now hanging down her back in messy waves.</p><p>Walking to her window after noticing that the sky had gone completely black, she pushed the glass open. The cool breeze felt nice against her skin as she curled her fist around the ledge, leaning into the wood. She wasn’t sure how long she had stayed like this. But a certain Wolf and his certain loud bark woke her from her daze.</p><p>Jumping a bit and opening her eyes, she looked down and saw Rollo barking. She tilted her head to the side for a moment before she spotted who he was barking at.</p><p>
  <em>Ian.</em>
</p><p>They made eye contact. They must have stayed like that for another minute or two before Beth remember she was ‘barely dressed’ and glanced down at herself. The cool night’s breeze caused her nipples to pebble beneath the thin, white shift she was wearing. They were most certainly noticeable to her – she wasn’t sure if Ian could see from where he was. She quickly pulled herself away from the window, though left it open as she basically jumped into her bed.</p><p>She remained over the covers for a moment, hand on her chest as she tried to control her breathing. “Why are you acting so stupid, Elizabeth Montgomery?” She asked herself, speaking out loud as she threw herself back into the pillows. A groan escaped her lips as she folded her hands over his stomach. “Ma Charaid,” She repeated the Gaelic sentiment that Ian had called her earlier. “Just a friend.”</p><p>A soft, yet swift knock at her door caused her to leap up from the laying position. She was now sitting on her legs, hands holding onto the bed frame for a moment to steady herself.</p><p>“Who is it?”</p><p>She knew who it was. Who else would it be?</p><p>“It’s me. It’s Ian.”</p><p>Beth heard a soft whine from the other side of the door.</p><p>“Oh. Aye, Rollo too.”</p><p>This made her smile. A soft laugh escaping her lips as she moved to stand now. “Give me one moment, Ian.” She called, her voice was still soft, but she knew it still traveling through the thick wooden door to Ian and hopefully not to anyone else in the house.</p><p>She rushed to the wardrobe and pulling a robe around herself before moving to the door. Beth’s eyes fell shut as her hand latched onto the doorknob. A few deep breaths later, her eyes opened, and she turned the knob to pull the door back a bit. She didn’t open the entire thing, only peering up at Ian through the crack.</p><p>“What are you doing here?”</p><p>Straight, white teeth pulled her lower lip inward, releasing only when Ian spoke up.</p><p>“I wanted to talk.” Ian said bluntly, his hands clasped together but hiding behind his back. “I mean, I ken ye were still awake.” Ian cleared his throat again, “Ye... I wanted to talk to ye.”</p><p>Beth stayed silent for a moment, her eyes looking down at the white wolf who had his head tilted as he peered back up at her. “I’m only letting you in because Rollo is good at snuggling.” She stepped back, not bothering to open the door. She turned to move back to her bed, ears perking up at the slight creak of the door as Ian pushed it open and followed her in.</p><p>Before she could even sit down on her bed, Rollo leapt up from the floor, curling himself up in the middle of the mattress.</p><p>She moved to slip on the side next to Rollo, hands moving instantly for his soft fur, massaging him as she watched Ian turn to close the door with a soft click.</p><p>“You wanted to talk.” Beth began, leaning back against her headboard as she watched him, being a gentleman as always, sit in the armchair and not come near the bed. “So, talk.”</p><p>She couldn’t help herself. With the attitude, anyway. She was hurt, and slightly annoyed, that Ian still wasn’t opening completely up to her. She knew she had a secret from him. But she was keeping it for her safety and the safety of Claire, Jamie, Roger, Bree, and especially Jemmy.</p><p>Ian sighed at the roughness to Beth’s voice. He admitted he deserved a little bit of it. He was trying, after all.</p><p>“I have a wife.” He blurted out. His eyes staring above Beth, to the wall, before traveling down and meeting her gaze. “Had. I had a wife.” He corrected himself, shifting a bit in the chair before letting out a sigh. “She’s lost to me now. And I’m having a hard time.”</p><p>Beth was stunned. This was not something she thought she would be hearing coming from Ian. She sat up, keeping one hand on Rollo’s neck, playing with his thick fur. It was calming for her, and she knew Rollo was enjoying it as well.</p><p>“Ian…” She watched him for a moment before continuing. “I am so sorry. I-I didn’t know.”</p><p>“Och, Beth…” Ian raised a hand as if to tell her to stop. He didn’t want, nor did he need, her sympathy. But he did want, and need, her friendship.</p><p>Beth let go of Rollo to push herself up some more. “Come here.” She demanded, patting the side of the bed that was bare. Rollo was taking up much of the middle but as Ian hesitated, the wolf shifted to the foot of the bed – as if to give the man some room to join Beth.</p><p>Ian sat down besides her after a few minutes of internally fighting with himself about whether he should still be in her room, let alone in her bed. He felt awkward at first, but his muscles loosened up as she took his hand in hers, giving it a tight squeeze. She shifted to lay a bit closer, her head resting on his shoulder.</p><p>“Tell me about her.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Rescue Me From The Pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And if I tremble at the sight of you<br/>It’s not because I’m cold<br/>It’s because I’m staring at<br/>the girl I want to love me when I’m old”</p><p>~ Tremble – Front Porch Step</p><p> </p><p>-- -- -- </p><p> </p><p>Beth and Ian had stayed awake, lying side by side in her bed, talking about their lives. Ian spoke about his wife, Wakyo'teyehsnonhsa. He told Beth that she was called Emily – and that he loved her. From the short amount of time Beth had known Ian, she had never once seen his cry. She felt the sobs wrack his body as she held onto him, soothing him, and calming his sadness to the best of her abilities. Beth was heartbroken as Ian retold the amount of times that they had conceived a child. Ian told Beth that the pregnanices never lasted for the entire nine months and if it did, they would lose the baby throughout the birthing process.</p><p>Beth couldn’t imagine having to deal with that type of heartbreak. That was the thing with heartbreak – each instance was different than the next. She experienced it when her father died. She experienced it when she traveled through time, as well. It was a strange feeling – knowing that she was never (unless she found a way back home) going to see her friends again. And as much as she resent her mother, she was devastated that she would never see her again, too.</p><p>Both of their tears had dried long before the sun started to rise in the sky. Rollo was fast asleep at the foot of her bed, his position shifting every so often so he could find another comfortable spot atop the blankets.</p><p>Beth looked up to Ian, noticing that his eyes were starting to flutter shut.</p><p>“Try to get some rest. I heard Jamie speaking of a hunt today. We don’t need you falling asleep out there, or worse. I don’t think I could live with myself if you were to get hurt out there, Ian.” She admitted softly, as she turned her body to face him. One hand was beneath her head for support while the other reached out and rest on his chest for a moment. “Thank you for trusting me with your story, Ma Charaid.” She giggled softly as he looked over to her with a smile.</p><p>“Ma Charaid.” He repeated, before pressing his lips against the soft skin of the back of her hand. “I thank ye for trusting me, too.” He whispered before his eyes closed, allowing himself to rest against the soft feathered pillows on her bed. Beth was right, as she usually was (though he would never admit that to her). He needed rest for the hunt.</p><p>-- -- --</p><p>A few more hours had passed, and once Beth had opened her eyes, she found the spot beside her no longer being warmed by Ian’s body. She sat up and took in a deep breath. She wasn’t sure of the time but knew she would have to answer to Claire and Bree about why she had slept in so long.</p><p>Once she had gotten a basin of water, and a fresh rag, she did a quick once over to wipe herself down before getting dressed for the day.</p><p>She realized it must be around midday already, so she found herself traveling over to Claire’s surgery – where she found Claire and Brianna.</p><p>“I was beginning to worry about you.” Claire mused as she saw Beth make her way through the open doorway.</p><p>Brianna smirked from her spot on the opposite side of the room, looking at Beth with peaked curiosity. “It’s not like you to sleep so long.” Brianna chuckled, moving to hand the toy back to Jemmy who was sitting on the little bed stationed in the corner.</p><p>Beth’s cheeks turned red at the instant interrogation. “Alright well you beat it out of me.” She laughed, “Ian came by last night and we ended up talking all night.” She admitted rather quickly, shrugging her shoulders as she moved to take a seat by the window.</p><p>“Oh?” Claire raised an eyebrow and looked between her daughter and Beth before noticing Lizzie walking past the open door, a sad look upon her face as she did so.</p><p>“Don’t do that.” Beth began, crossing her arms over her chest as she turned to look up at Claire. “We just talked. He finally opened up to me and it was nice.” She let out a soft sigh, her teeth now bringing her lower lip in before releasing just as quick</p><p>“Well, I for one,” Bree began with a smile, “Am happy that Ian felt comfortable enough to open up to you. He hasn’t been acting like himself since he returned.” Brianna admitted. She was concerned for her cousin, as was Claire for her nephew.</p><p>Beth nodded. “He’ll open up to you both in time.” She believed that. Ian had told her as much last night, too. It was hard for him because he didn’t want his family to think him weak. Beth had almost punched Ian when he said that. <em>Ian Murray, you are the furthest from being weak</em>, Beth had told him.</p><p>“Now let me get started on the laundry. I really am sorry that I slept so long. I didn’t realize how long we had stayed up until the sun started peaking it’s head above the hills.” Beth smiled to herself, finding herself fondly thinking back on snuggling up next to Ian, letting her fingertips run along his forearm before lacing themselves tightly with his own. She knew she shouldn’t be thinking of him in any way other than friendship. After all, he had poured his heart and soul out to her about his wife. Or was she an ex-wife? Beth wasn’t sure how these types of things worked in this time – she would have to find out.</p><p>-- -- --</p><p>A few hours later, Beth found herself taking down the laundry to fold and place back in the basket as she heard a far-off whinny of a horse. She finished folding the blanket and turned to look over her shoulder. One hand lifted to her forehead to create a barrier between her eyes and the sun. A few of the men from the hunting trip had returned, including Fergus and Ian. Marsali moved as quick as she could to greet her husband before she heard Claire and Brianna ask Ian about Jamie and Roger.</p><p>Beth chewed on her lower lip as she glanced to Ian – worried now that Jamie and Roger had not returned to the settlement yet. She went back to folding the rest of the clothing that was hanging up to dry before she stopped at the sound of her name.</p><p>“Beth.” Ian stood a few feet away, smiling meekly at the brunette before taking a few steps closer. “I hope ye were able to get enough rest.” He said, keeping his voice low incase there were any listening ears nearby. Beth, for one, knew that if Marsali or Fergus caught wind that they had spent the night in her bed – innocently, of course – Beth would never hear the end of it. Ian, too, of course.</p><p>“Yes, I was. But I had to tell your Aunt and cousin that you spent the night in my bed.” Beth stated, raising an eyebrow as she watched his reaction. “Don’t worry. I told them the truth… Not like you stole my virtue or anything.” She joked, a laugh escaping through her lips as she went to pick up the basket now to steady on her hip.</p><p>“That’s no’ funny, Beth.” Ian grunted, his arms now crossed tightly, almost defensively, over his chest.</p><p>“I was only kidding.” She sighed, rolling her eyes as she looked back at him as she started her trek back to the house. “Plus… there’s no virtue for you to steal.”</p><p>Ian gulped. It was loud, too. His eyes scanned her as she continued walking away before he quickened his pace to catch up to her. “Beth…”</p><p>“Stop. Don’t make a big deal about it.” She cut him off, shaking her head. “Now, here, take this in for me. Rollo looks hungry, I’ve got a plate of food for him.” She handed the basket to Ian before lifting her skirts and rushing over towards the plate of food she had made for the wolf.</p><p>Ian took the basket, watching after Beth once again. He seemed to do that a lot. He wouldn’t openly admit that he enjoyed watching the way she would grab her skirt and lift it just high enough to get to where she needed to go faster. He walked in the house and had dropped off the basket in Claire’s surgery before he found himself in conversation with Brianna and Claire.</p><p>-- -- --</p><p>After feeding Rollo what she had saved for him, she placed the dish in the kitchen and scooped Jemmy up from Lizzie so she could get a break. Spreading out a blanket on the grass, she scattered some toys before sitting down with Jeremiah.</p><p>Whenever she made the decision to go back to her time – Beth knew she would miss the children something awful. She had gotten so close to them all, and truly had a real connection with Germain and Jeremiah (and with their parents, too, of course). She had always wanted to work with children and sometimes thought that maybe was why she felt so connected with the children here at the ridge.</p><p>Beth found herself singing to Jemmy as they played with the dolls. The sound of his giggles was the music to her ears, and she found herself forgetting about her favorite song ‘Physical’ by Olivia Newton-John. That had been the number one song of 1982 – Beth often belted it out and danced wild with her girlfriends.</p><p>She was consumed with her thoughts that she almost missed the giant bison that was slowly making his way onto the property. Noticing the brown fur out of the corner of her eye and hearing the husky huff that escaped its mouth, Beth found herself prudently scooping Jemmy up in her arms. She knew she did not want to make any sudden movement, but the animal seemed to get closer and closer.</p><p>That was when she heard the barking. She kept her focus on the bison but noticed that Claire and Brianna were not standing on the porch – eyes wide with fear as they watched Beth hold Jemmy as the bison made its way closer and closer. She could see the white blur stalking on the opposite side of the bison. Not even a second later, Ian came into view. His bow was in gripped tightly in one hand, while he lifted the other and placed a finger on his lips, signaling for Beth to stay quiet.</p><p>It all happened so fast, but Beth saw the arrows flying and hitting their target. She had never seen Ian use his bow that fast, and before she knew it the bison was stumbling forward. This made her step back a few more times before she made a run for the porch. Brianna took Jemmy in her arms and held him tight, whispering a quick ‘thank you’ to Beth before she turned into my mother for a side hug.</p><p>Beth turned back around at the loud thump – the bison now laying dead in the dirt. He had a few arrows jutting out of his side, and one directly between his eyes. Without thinking twice, Beth rushed to Ian and wrapped her arms around him. This time, she wouldn’t apologize for attacking him with intimacy.</p><p>“Thank you.” She whispered, her lips brushing against his ear as she turned to face him. Her arms staying around his neck as she pulled back slowly. “I was so fucking scared just now. All I could think was please, not Jemmy, take me instead.” Tears were forming in her eyes and she was so busy staring into Ian’s eyes that she didn’t notice Brianna and Claire walking back into the house to give them some privacy. Beth’s hands were trembling behind Ian’s neck and shoulder, clutching onto him for some support.</p><p>Ian had ditched the bow on the ground, his hands moving to firmly hold onto Beth’s waist. “Beth, dinna fash. Yer ok now, it’s going to be just fine.” Ian whispered back comfortingly, his hands squeezing her waist to hold her steady against him.</p><p>Beth let her head drop to his shoulder as she closed her eyes, a few hot tears streaming down her cheeks. She was relishing the feeling of his hands on her and almost groaned out of frustration as he pulled away. “Here, let’s go inside.” He took her hand, whistling to get Rollo’s attention so he would follow them into the house.</p><p>Beth found herself in her room now, Ian closing the door behind them. “Make yourself at home, Rollo.” Beth giggled as she eyed the wolf who was sniffing around the room before he leapt up onto the bed, curling up on the same spot he slept in the night before.</p><p>“Are ye ok?” Ian asked, his voice drenched in concern as he moved to help Beth sit down in the armchair, kneeling in front of her. His hands found their way to her thighs, and then her knees as he looked up at her.</p><p>Beth nodded in response, wiping her cheeks to do her best at drying the tears. “I’m ok.” She whispered, reaching down to grab his hands. She held onto them tightly, looking down at her. “You saved me out there. And Jemmy, too.” She smiled.</p><p>“Honestly, that was the scariest thing I have ever gone through.” Beth admitted, her cheeks burning as Ian was now sitting by her feet, holding her hands in his. She felt selfish, in a sense, for enjoying the closeness they were experiencing. It was wrong, wasn’t it? He was still mourning over the loss of his wife. A woman who he was madly in love with. Beth was…well, she was just a friend. And one that might not be here for that much longer. But Ian didn’t know that.</p><p>“Dinna fash. It’s all over now. Yer safe, and Jemmy is safe.” Ian gave her hands a squeeze before he pulled away and stood up. “I ken ye be feeling better tomorrow. I should leave…don’t want to keep ye up all night again.” Ian joked, a small smile appearing on his lips. His eyes were usually light. But, as Beth looked up at him from the chair, she noticed that there was a darkness to them now. “Oh, stop.” Beth laughed, now reaching down to untie her boots and pull them off, tossing them towards the dresser as she now stood up to face Ian.</p><p>“I quite enjoyed our talk last night. And if I’m being honest, it was nice to not sleep alone, even though I’m sure we only really slept for maybe two hours at most next to each other.” Beth laughed softly, chewing on her lower lip as she now moved to the window to open it up. “Is it getting hot in here? Or is that just me?” Beth was nervous now. The dark look in Ian’s eyes was making her feel some sort of way. A tingle between her legs, a flutter in her stomach, and a pounding in her chest. Something she could not ignore. At least not right now.</p><p>Turning around to face the room now, Beth let out a loud gasp as Ian was now standing right behind her. The dark look was still present on his face, and his hands instantly moved to rest on her waist again. He brought her in closer to him while he stepped forward, pressing her backside into the windowsill.</p><p>“Beth.” He whispered, his voice hoarse and heavy with need. “I dinnae ken what I am feeling. But I know I can’t keep on ignoring it.” He told her.</p><p>Beth stayed silent. Her arms laying limp at her sides as he pressed her back into the windowsill. The breeze felt night against the skin that was showing, which wasn’t much – but it still felt nice. “Ian, I…” Beth’s voice trailed off as she slowly lifted her hands to cup either side of his face. “I don’t want you to regret this in the morning. I know you…You’re going through a lot right now.” Beth let one hand stray to his chest, playing with the buttons of his shirt while the other moved across the shaved side of his head. Fingertips pressing into his scalp, scraping along from front to back before she locked her hand behind his neck.</p><p>“Ye can help me forget, no?” Ian breathed out, his fingertips digging into her hips as he held her – pinned between his hips and the windowsill.</p><p>Beth thought about it for a moment. Honestly, she wanted to help him forget. She wasn’t sure if it would work – but she could try. She also wasn't sure if it was a good idea. What if they did something that ruined their friendship?</p><p>Shaking those worries and doubts from her mind, she pulled him in, fast, pressing her lips roughly against his. He was frozen for a moment before Beth felt him pressing back, his lips parting and soon their tongues tangling into a wet, messy knot. This went on for another moment before Beth pulled away, tugging his lower lip between her teeth as she did so. She let her forehead fall against his, her chest heaving up and down with heavy breaths.</p><p>“Yes. I can help you forget.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Afraid Of Change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ian’s lips felt so right against hers. Beth couldn’t ignore the tingling sensation she was feeling in her stomach – not to mention between her legs. Her hands held his as she tugged him to the bed. Falling on top of the blankets, Beth wrapped her arms around his waist. They were now laying side by side, facing one another.</p><p>“Your eyes are beautiful, Ian. Has anybody ever told you that before?” Beth let her fingertips dance across his jaw before moving along his cheeks. The black dots tattooed across his cheeks and over his nose were due to his time with the Mohawk. It would be something he would have with him for the rest of his life. Not that Beth minded. It set him apart from all the rest.</p><p>“No, I dinnae ken if anybody ever told me that.” Ian responded, his hand finding its way to her waist. He pulled her body flush against his own, leaning down and pressing his lips against hers. The kiss was soft. It was gentle and needy. And Beth was beginning to think that it was all wrong. Ian was still mourning and if she was going to stick around on the Ridge, she did not want to be used as a rebound – just a warm body to make him feel better and get over his loss.</p><p>She kissed him back, though. One hand cupped the side of his face as she let his tongue part his lips, intertwining with his. They stayed like this for a few more moments, his hand traveling up and down her side before traveling lower to try and push up her skirts.</p><p>“Ian,” She pulled away, reaching down, and grabbing onto his hand to stop him. “Wait.”</p><p>Ian pulled back and looked down at her. “Did I do somethin’ to offend ye? Did I misread yer signals?” He was starting to panic now. Almost out of embarrassment.</p><p>“No…No, don’t worry.” Beth pecked his lips quickly. She moved to sit up, though, and smiled down at him. “I don’t think we should go any further. At least not right now, Ian… You’re mourning your marriage and,” She paused and let out a soft sigh. “I like you. A lot. I don’t want to destroy our friendship.”</p><p>Ian moved to sit up now, his hands still holding hers as he sat beside her. “Ye ken us sharin’ a bed would ruin our friendship?” He was genuinely curious about what Beth was thinking, and what she was feeling. He cared for her, deeply, and did not want to offend her or risk her opinions on him changing.</p><p>“Yes.” She admitted. “In this exact moment, I think our emotions are too scattered. I don’t have any family here, Ian. And you-“ She raised his hands, still tightly intertwined with her own, to her lips. She kissed the back of both of his hands before letting go and resting one hand on the side of his face. “You are my family. You, Claire, Jamie, Bree and Roger. I just don’t want to rush into things, no matter how good it’s going to feel.”</p><p>Her cheeks were now red, a part of her feeling slightly embarrassed with the reveal of her feelings. Ian was so understanding, and Beth was glad she had found such a friend in someone like him.</p><p>“Dinna fash.” Ian pecked her lips with a smile, he shifted in the bed to lay down again. His head fell into Beth’s lap as he spoke up to her, “I would never want to destroy our friendship. I ken ye are a very important person in not just me life, but me Uncle Jamie and Auntie Claire’s, too.”</p><p>“How did I get so lucky to have someone like you in my life?” Beth sighed happily, letting her hands run through his hair. Her fingertips, without thinking, started moving through the braid he had in there. Untying it and raking her fingers through the waves before tying it back into the braid again.</p><p>She was extremely grateful that he was not angry at her for stopping him from going any further. What she told him was true – he really was a part of her family now. Even if she were to decide to travel back through the stones, The Fraser-Murray-Mackenzie family would be forever in her heart.</p><p>That was another thing that pushed her to stop going any further with Ian. What if she did travel back through the stones? She did not want to end up heartbroken for leaving behind Ian if they decided to put a label on their relationship. Brianna and Roger spoke often about going back to their time once they knew if Jemmy could travel or not. Maybe she would wait until they make their decision to make her own.</p><p>There were only a few more years until the Revolution began. Knowing all the bloodshed that would occur – Beth was concerned for her safety. She grew up in a time that treated women differently. The technology was something else she found herself missing. She was afraid of forgetting her favorite music, her favorite movies – because technically… they were still not created yet. They didn’t exist. That was something that still freaked her out.</p><p>Beth couldn’t wrap her head around the fact that she was living in the year 1771. She couldn’t go on vacation with her friends. Her college degree meant nothing – it didn’t exist. She was educated and had nothing to show for it. Most of the things she was educated in, again… they didn’t exist.</p><p>Maybe she got too wrapped up in these thoughts. Images of what could have been swirling around in her head. Would she have gotten a good job? Would she have met a nice man and settled down? Would she have ever forgiven her adoptive mother and rekindled their relationship? It was all the ‘what if’s’ that bothered Beth.</p><p>If she stayed in 1771… she could still have some of those things. A happy family. A husband and children. Maybe her life in this time would be better than what it could have ever been back in her real time.</p><p>“What are ye thinking about?”</p><p>Ian’s question broke through her thoughts. She blinked for a moment, almost forgetting that she was laying there with him.</p><p>“Nothing, really.” She whispered with a small smile, her hands finding their way onto his chest as she looked down at him before looking to the window. The sun had long since fallen behind the peaks of the mountains surrounding the home. “Do you think Jamie and Roger are alright?” She let her fingertips brush along his bare skin, slipping beneath the collar of his shirt.</p><p>“Aye,” Ian nodded, his hand resting now on her wrist, holding her hand where it was beneath his shirt. He was going to be selfish for a moment. The feeling of her fingernails scraping against his chest felt incredible. Calming, almost. Soothing his worried heart of the thoughts of all that he had lost. “They’ll be just fine.”</p><p>-- -- --</p><p>The next day proved that Ian’s hopeful idea that his Uncle and Roger were ok was wrong. The men went out again to search for Jamie and Roger and when they returned, Jamie did not look well at all. He had been bitten by a poisonous snake. He was experiencing the sweats and the shakes – Beth, Brianna and Marsali all rushed around to get Claire what she needed to help Jamie get as comfortable as possible.</p><p>There were talks of amputation. This caused Beth to see a side of Jamie she had never seen before. Granted, she had only known him for one year, but she would have liked to think she knew him well in such a short amount of time.</p><p>“That man in there,” Ian began pacing back and forth in the hallway, his hands on his waist as his face scrunched up in disdain. “He is not the Uncle Jamie I ken.” His eyes now meeting Beth’s as she stood there with arms full of dirty towels and rags, she had just taken from the room. She had stood quietly in the corner as Ian let loose on Jamie. She tried to leave the room, along with Claire, to give the men privacy – but Ian told them to stay.</p><p>Beth had also never seen Ian act this way. In the short amount of time she had known him – she knew that he did nothing but look up to his Uncle Jamie. Ian’s usual fair skin was not bright red and Beth knew if she put her hands on him that his skin would be warm to the touch.</p><p>“He is not himself, Ian.” Beth whispered, glancing to the slight open door leading to Claire and Jamie’s bedroom was. “Come. Follow me. You can help with washing these.” A smirk formed on her lips as she looked up at the redhead as she walked past him. She let her shoulder brush against his as she went, sending a wink to him. “I know how you like to get your hands dirty.” She joked, placing the dirty rags and towels in his hands now.</p><p>“Rollo, come boy.” She whistled, to the best of her ability anyway – that was something she still couldn’t master. Her father tried to teach her when she was young. She would get so frustrated, and her little teeth and tongue would clash, spit flying in the air as she tried and tried to get a whistle out from between her lips.</p><p>Rollo perked up from his spot beside Ian, trotting happily behind Beth. Ian swore the wolf looked back at him as if to say, “Are you coming?” before he shook his head and turned to follow Beth down the stairs and outside.</p><p>They had spent all night laying side by side again. Talking. Kissing. Talking some more. It was nice and intimate. The way their hands fit together was nice, Ian found himself thinking about this once they woke up and found their hands and legs intertwined with one another.</p><p>Marsali and Bree had previously been sent to search for maggots. Beth was glad that she was able to weasel her way out of that search – she wasn’t sure if she could stomach searching for maggots and touching them. Back home, she would be what they called a “girly girl”. She had grown a lot in the last year, of course, having no other choice. She was still deathly afraid of all insects – something Ian enjoyed teasing her about.</p><p>As they were walking out of the house, Beth spotted Bree and Roger walking towards them.</p><p>“Any luck in the maggot department?” Beth joked, though her face was pulled in a grimace at the thought.</p><p>“No, not for us. But Josiah found some.” Bree nodded to the brunette who was heading into the house now with what Beth assumed was a handkerchief full of maggots. <em>Repulsive.</em></p><p>“We were actually discussing something else. We might as well tell you both now.” Roger spoke up, his arm winding around Bree’s waist as he held his wife close to his side. A look of confusion was now replacing the grimace on Beth’s face.</p><p>“Are you expecting again?” She asked in a whisper, glancing to Ian quickly, before looking back to the happily married couple.</p><p>“Oh! Oh no,” Bree shook her head swiftly before leaning it on Roger’s shoulder.</p><p>“I’m going to kill Stephen Bonnett.”</p><p>Beth almost dropped the bucket of water that she was pulling onto the table. Her eyes were wide as she stared up at Roger and Bree.</p><p>“Stephen Bonnett?” She repeated, clearing her throat a bit. Shifting her weight from side to side, Beth glanced back at Ian – who was standing beside her with his arms full of dirty towels, waiting for her to tell him where to drop everything.</p><p>“The man who…” Beth’s voice trailed off as she pushed her sleeves up to her elbows, not wanting to get them wet as she started scrubbing at the towel Ian had dropped into the bucket for her.</p><p>“The man who raped me. Yes.” Bree finished Beth’s thought.</p><p>Beth grimaced again. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to sound insensitive or anything. I just haven’t heard you speak of him lately.” She told Bree, forcing a small smile on her lips as she looked up to the girl.</p><p>Bree nodded. “It’s ok, Beth. No need to apologize.” She told her, shaking her head as she let out a sigh. “Da is worried that Bonnett is working to take Jemmy away.”</p><p>Beth dropped the towel and straightened up. “Fuck that.” She almost shouted, covering her mouth with a hand before dropping it as she heard Ian cackle beside her.</p><p>“For the longest time, Bree and Auntie Claire were the only women I ken who have mouths like that. It’s incredible.” Ian admitted, his cheeks warming up with a blush as he looked to Beth – almost forgetting that Bree and Roger stood across from them. </p><p>Roger let out a laugh, his gaze watching Ian and Beth for a moment before he looked down to Bree again. “We’ll talk more about it later.” Roger said quickly, directing Bree back into the surgery now.</p><p>-- -- --</p><p>Beth and Ian had spent most of the morning together, outside with Rollo. Beth was seated on the lip of the porch with Ian seated in front of her, between her legs. She was raking her fingers through his hair, playing with the strands – braiding and unbraiding, scraping her fingernails into his scalp in a massage.</p><p>Ian had almost let out a few moans at the sensation but was able to close his mouth and hold it shut tightly.</p><p>“Beth!”</p><p>Turning at the sound of her name, she smiled up at the brunette male and blonde woman beside him. With a hand on her swollen pregnant belly, Marsali let out a soft sigh. “I was going to see if ye wanted to come with us to gather some plants.” She smiled hopefully at Beth.</p><p>Beth smiled and nodded. “Sure. You know, you shouldn’t even be doing anything. You’re due almost any day now.” She was now standing, her hand resting gently on Marsali’s stomach. “Are you sure you’re up to it? I can make Ian come with me. He likes when I boss him around.”</p><p>Ian rolled his eyes, “I do not.” He bit back, glaring over at Beth. A part of him didn’t enjoy the jokes – even though he knew it was true. Whatever Beth asked of him he would do it in a heartbeat and not think twice.</p><p>Fergus smirked, “Do not worry, cousin.” He grabbed Ian’s shoulder and gave him a tight squeeze. “I like when Marsali bosses me around, too. Especially in the bedroom.”</p><p>“Fergus Fraser!” Marsali exclaimed, slapping her husband’s chest before starting to walk away.</p><p>Fergus grinned wickedly, scooping up Joan as Germain held onto his Mother’s hand from the side.</p><p>“I’ll see if Auntie Claire needs my help.” Ian announced, nodding to Fergus and Marsali as they started walking off. He turned to Beth and bowed his head a bit. “I’ll see you later.” He whispered, glancing to Fergus and Marsali, making sure their backs were turned before quickly pulling Beth towards him and pressing his lips against hers.</p><p>“Ian Fraser Murray!” Beth hissed, pushing him away. “I thought we agreed not in public.” She let out a soft laugh, her fingertips brushing along her lips now that they felt tingly from his embrace.</p><p>“I dinnae ken what ye mean, Beth.” Ian joked, turning around to walk back towards the front door.</p><p>With a huff, Beth turned around and followed Marsali, Fergus and the children.</p><p>-- -- --</p><p>An hour must have passed, Beth found herself dancing around with Joan in her arms. Beth started singing softly, Joan giggling in her arms as they twirled. She would have continued doing so but she heard Fergus call her name. Turning around to find which direction it came from, Beth quickened her pace, moving fast through the bushes and trees before she found Marsali propped up against one. Her face twisted a bit before she looked over to Beth.</p><p>“This baby is coming.” Marsali groaned, her hands moving to her belly now.</p><p>“I told her we need to go get Claire, but she said there’s no time.”</p><p>Beth could see Fergus internally freaking out, concern for his wife and unborn baby present in his features now. Beth handed Joan to Fergus and moved to Marsali, pressing her hand along her belly while the other rested on the small of her back.</p><p>“I’m going to ask you to lay down, ok? We’ll get through this.” Beth whispered to Marsali, helping the expectant mother now where the ground the flat and free of any branches, roots, or anything else that would cause discomfort. While Fergus held the children back behind Marsali, he knelt to brush one hand down the side of his wife’s face. “Je t’aime.” Fergus whispered, chewing on his lower lip before looking up at Beth, silently thanking her for helping.</p><p>Beth shifted Marsali’s skirts so she could get between her legs, giving her a reassuring smile. “We definitely do not have time to go get Claire.” Beth whispered with a laugh, “Marsali, I’m going to need you to give me a big push.”</p><p>Beth was no midwife by any means, but in the past year she had enthusiastically joined Claire on many journeys to help birth babies all along the ridge. She had confidence in herself that she would be able to assist Marsali in the birth of their third child. “Not yet,” Beth said quickly, pressing a hand onto Marsali’s thigh. “I’m going to need something to wrap the child in…” Her voice trailed off for a moment before she stood up quickly, “Forgive me Fergus.” She muttered, reaching behind herself and ripping at the top skirt layer of her dress, knowing she had one more layer beneath her before her shift. She stepped out of the material, ripping at it as she went to get something a decent enough size to wrap a newborn baby in.</p><p>Who would have thought in a million years that this is something she would ever be doing? This would not have ever happened if she stayed in her time – never traveling through the stones. Feeling a breeze wisp past her, Beth shifted back between Marsali’s legs.</p><p>“Push. Now.” She instructed, watching Marsali like a hawk, helping her through some breathing techniques and pressing a reassuring hand onto her knee.</p><p>The whole ordeal was quick. Beth believed this was the case – for the most part – since this was not Marsali’s first. There was no way for Beth to even lose count of the pushes, because within the span of one minute and maybe three to five separate pushes, the baby was born. Cleaning the babe off as best she could, Beth looked to Fergus to help tie off the umbilical cord.</p><p>Fergus worked quick and was able to tie it off with a shoelace he had taken from his shoe. Fergus wrapped the baby in the section Beth had torn off of her skirts while Beth helped Marsali deliver the after birth.</p><p>Germain and Joan watched from behind their mother, holding onto one another before their Father joined them again.</p><p>“Congratulations Marsali.” Beth smiled, shifting a bit closer to lay the baby across Marsali’s chest.</p><p>“It’s a girl!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. At Last</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*This is a much shorter chapter.... wanted to throw a little something in there - the next few chapters are going to be <b>HEAVY</b>. *</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After ensuring that Marsali was healthy, as was the baby, Beth had gone to the cabin with Fergus and Marsali to give the new mother time to rest with the newborn baby girl. As she made her way through the open fence – now back at the main house on the Ridge, Beth let out a soft sigh. She was almost certain she looked a mess. Her dress was torn in two; her skirt completely off and the top was mussed with bodily fluids from having assisted in a birth.</p>
<p>“Beth?”</p>
<p>Ian stood up from the porch quickly upon noticing the brunette walking towards the house. In her state, it was hard to miss her. “What happened to ye?”</p>
<p>Beth could hear concern in his voice, Claire and Bree now joining him on the steps.</p>
<p>Beth held her hand up, stopping Ian from rushing towards her. “I’m just fine, Young Ian.” She grinned at the nickname, glancing over his shoulder to Claire. “Marsali went into labor. It’s a girl.” She announced with a nod.</p>
<p>“Resting back at the cabin now. But I believe they will be heading over here in a little while. They’d like to introduce the new babe to their grandparents.” Beth smiled at Claire, who looked happy at the news.</p>
<p>“How is Jamie doing?” Beth now looking at Ian as she noticed him staring at her dress and slightly sheer shift covering her legs.</p>
<p>“Brianna was able to figure out how to inject him with some medicine. He’s going to be ok. Leg and all,” Ian told her with a smile, moving to take her hand and help her walk closer to the house and up the steps. Beth couldn’t help but notice the looks he was giving her.</p>
<p>“What is it?” She asked flatly, glancing over at him as she watched Claire and Bree walk back inside to tell Jamie the good news about Marsali and Fergus.</p>
<p>“Nothin’, Beth.” Ian said, whistling over to Rollo to nonverbally instruct the wolf to follow them inside.</p>
<p>“I look like a hideous swamp monster, I know.” Beth laughed, glancing down at herself for a moment before she looked back to Ian. “Can you fetch Lizzie and see if she’ll help fill a bath for me?”</p>
<p>Ian chewed on his bottom lip, “Aye.” He had to stop himself from thinking about Beth taking a bath. He watched her walk up the steps, Rollo obediently following behind her. He was beginning to wonder if Rollo now saw Beth as his master.</p>
<p>Once the deep basin was brought in, filled with water, and warmed over a fire, Lizzie left the room quickly. Beth thanked her on her way out, her hand rubbing along Rollo’s back as he curled up on her bed. Ian was standing in the doorway, glancing through the threshold at Beth.</p>
<p>“It’s probably very inappropriate for you to stand guard while I bathe myself, Ian.” Beth scolded him, though a laugh escaped between her lips as she sat down to pull the shoes on her feet off, undoing the laces of her stay before tossing it into a wicker basket by the door. Turing around to face him, now only dressed in her shift.</p>
<p>Ian was silent. His hands clasped behind his back as he watched her undress. “I…” He cleared his throat and let his eyes travel up and down before finally landing on her face. “I’ll see you later.” And with that, Ian quickly grabbed the doorknob and shut the door. Leaning back against it for a moment to catch his breath, Ian closed his eyes and shook his head. He was done for. He knew it. And a part of him knew that Beth knew it as well.</p>
<p>-- -- --</p>
<p>With Jamie’s health back, everyone gathered to formulate the plan for the meet up with Stephen Bonnett in Wilmington. Bree, Claire and Beth were going to run errands in town. The Mother-Daughter duo came up with the idea to try and create a syringe.</p>
<p>After the near-death snake bite experience, and Bree’s quick thinking on the venom, they had come up with a plan to get glass cylinders made to be the base of a syringe. Beth agreed that it was a wonderful idea – and it made sense. They all just hoped that they could find a glass blower to create what they needed.</p>
<p>The men had their plans set in motion, as well. Beth couldn’t help but be nervous. She never met Stephen Bonnett, but she knew he was a dangerous man.</p>
<p>“Please be careful.” Beth pleaded, her hands grabbing onto Ian’s as she looked up at him with wide eyes. She was scared. Scared for him, for Roger, for Fergus, and for Jamie. They had no idea what kind of men Bonnett had playing his hand for him.</p>
<p>“Dinna fash, Mistress Montgomery.” Ian grinned, leaning down to quickly peck her lips before moving to her forehead.</p>
<p>“You know I hate when you call me that.” She grumbled, her arms now crossing over her chest as she watched Roger bid Brianna goodbye and Claire bid Jamie goodbye.</p>
<p>“Aye, I ken that. But it won’t make me stop, will it?” Ian joked, stopping himself from taking Beth in his arms again. “Ye be careful as well, Beth.” He told her with a smile.</p>
<p>“Aye,” She teased, “I will be.” She nudged him towards Fergus and Roger before she moved back to the horse she would ride to the beach with Claire and Bree. The women had decided to take some time to themselves after they ran the errands they needed.</p>
<p>-- -- --</p>
<p>The ride to the beach wasn’t too long. All three women seemed to enjoy the wind blowing between them before they dismounted and found a tree to tie the horses to.</p>
<p>Beth let Claire and Brianna enjoy time with one another, walking ahead of them and collecting whatever kind of whole seashells she could find. At some point she had sat down close enough to the incoming waves to reach down and touch the water. She had removed her boots and stockings, lifting her skirt, and sighing happily as the tip of the water edged closer and closer to her toes.</p>
<p>After dipping her toes in for a few more minutes, Beth picked up her boots and stockings and walked through the sand towards some grassy dunes. The wind felt amazing through her hair, the sand even better between her toes. A melody started playing in her mind, a song that her Father used to sing while dancing with her Mother in the kitchen during dinner.</p>
<p>“At last, my love has come along<br/>My lonely days are over.<br/>And life is like a song<br/>ooh yeah, yeah… at last<br/>the skies above blue<br/>My heart was wrapped up in clovers<br/>the night I looked at you…”</p>
<p>Beth continued singing, her fingertips running along the taller blades of grass she was walking adjacent to. She was slowly starting to walk further and further away from where the ocean met the shoreline.</p>
<p>“You smile, you smile, oh and then the spell was cast…” Beth continued throughout the song and when she was just about finished, she could feel eyes upon her back. She turned around just in time to hear,</p>
<p>“My My, you have a lovely voice, lass.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Iniquitous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beth did not recognize the voice. But the face… the face she knew. Her eyes widened out of fear and she dropped the shells she had collected onto the sand between her feet.</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to frighten such a beautiful lass like yourself.”</p>
<p>The man’s grin widened with each step he took closer to the brunette. Beth opened her mouth, but nothing came out. The sound was caught in her throat as she went to turn and run. The man was close enough that he was able to extend his hands out and grab her arms, pulling him into his chest.</p>
<p>“You’re Stephen Bonnet.” Beth whispered, already feeling lightheaded. He was not supposed to be here. He was supposed to be meeting ‘Alexander Malcolm’ to collect the whiskey at Wylie’s Landing. He was supposed to be trapped and killed by Roger’s hand. He was not supposed to be standing on the beach with his vile hands grabbing her arms to keep her still.</p>
<p>Bonnet’s grin widened even more – <em>how is that even possible,</em> Beth had thought to herself – as she stared up at him in disgust and fear. “Aye, you know of me?” He was proud at that. He had never seen this creature before but if she was here with Mistress Fraser and the mother of his child, Brianna, then she might be of some use.</p>
<p>“Unfortunately.” Beth spat at him, trying to wiggle her way out of his grip.</p>
<p>“I thought we lost you, Be-“ Bree’s voice was cut short as she stopped walking, her eyes wide as she looked up at Bonnet. Claire stopped beside her as well, reaching out to hold her daughter’s arm as if to stop her from rushing Bonnet and risking getting herself and Beth injured.</p>
<p>Bonnet was smart. And sick. They had to play their cards right or this could go very wrong. Brianna, feeling her adrenaline at an all time high, reached for the gun that her mother had on her person.</p>
<p>“Ah, I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Bonnet smirked, now wrapping his arm tightly around Beth’s neck. He squeezed, causing Beth to cough as she gasped for air. The brunette stared up at Brianna, desperately wishing that she knew what she was silently begging her to do. <em>Shoot him.</em></p>
<p>Brianna pulled the trigger, but the gun had jammed. “Shit,” She groaned, not having enough time to fight Bonnet back as had thrown Beth to the ground, grabbed the gun and smacked Brianna and Claire, one after the other, hard in the head with the butt of the gun.</p>
<p>Beth was still trying to catch her breath, clawing at her throat as she leaned up from the ground.</p>
<p>“What shall we do with you?” Bonnet stroked his chin thoughtfully, looking down at Beth. To be honest, he quite enjoyed the way she was struggling to breathe. He enjoyed the power of knowing that it was because of him that she was suffering. “I think I’ll let you tag along, what do you say?” Bonnet leaned down and smacked Beth hard on the side of her head with the gun. Making sure that both her and Bree were unconscious, Bonnet was then able to lift both women over each shoulder and travel back to his home – which was, lucky for him, not far.</p>
<p>-- -- --</p>
<p>The men had a plan in place. Young Ian was set to pose as “Alexander Malcom”. They were settled into Wylie’s Landing, waiting for Bonnet to arrive. Ian rested against the railing, legs crossed at his ankles and his elbows leaning on the railing as he watched the water.</p>
<p>Before long, he noticed a rowboat heading their way. He let out a low whistle, informing Jamie and Roger – who were hiding within the boat house.</p>
<p>As the three men climbed onto the dock, Ian stepped forward.</p>
<p>“Are you Alexander Macolm?” The man standing closest to him questioned.</p>
<p>“Aye, that’s me. You must be Stephen Bonnet.” Ian cleared his throat, reaching forward with one hand to shake the man’s hand in greeting.</p>
<p>“No.” The man laughed, and soon the other two followed. “He got tied up in other business. Sent us to gather the whiskey.”</p>
<p>Ian tried to hide the worry on his face as he stepped out of the man’s way, watching him peer around the dock.</p>
<p>“Where’s the whiskey?” The man growled, hand on his waist – specifically on his gun – as he turned to face Ian.</p>
<p>“Uh-“</p>
<p>The man went to grab Ian and before long a fight broke out.</p>
<p>The men of Fraser’s Ridge were able to gain the upper hand, tying the three men with some rope before questioning them about the whereabouts of Stephen Bonnet.</p>
<p>“If you’re here, where is Bonnet?”</p>
<p>“Who wants to know?”</p>
<p>The questioning went back and forth before Jamie, Roger and Ian realized they would not be told anything from Bonnet’s men. The only possibly useful information was that Bonnet enjoyed some lewd activities at a local whore house back in Wilmington.</p>
<p>“Let’s pack up and head back to Wilmington then.” Ian spoke up, fiddling with the knife hanging around his neck.</p>
<p>Jamie and Roger agreed and packed up the wagon before heading back towards Wilmington.</p>
<p>They had not gotten too far when they spotted a horse rushing towards them.</p>
<p>Squinting a bit, Jamie soon realized it was his wife.</p>
<p>“Claire!”</p>
<p>Pulling on the reins, he held his position so that Claire could catch up to them.</p>
<p>“Bonnet!” Claire exclaimed; pure panic written all over her face.</p>
<p>Roger and Ian, both seated on the wagon, looked to one another before looking at Claire. “Where are Bree and Beth?” Ian asked, a tight feeling in his chest blossomed quickly as he realized that they were not trailing behind his Aunt.</p>
<p>“Bonnet took them. He took them both.” Claire cried, the cut on the side of her face was still dripping blood and at this point she knew she had to clean it because of the sand that was impacted from her fall.</p>
<p>Jamie felt a contraction in his chest – it was as if his heart was being squeezed tight, then released, then squeezed again. The redhead turned to look at Roger and Ian before looking back to his wife.</p>
<p>“Ach! Let us go.”</p>
<p>-- -- --</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What in god’s name happened? Beth remembered one minute enjoying the feeling of the sand between her toes before running into a man who grabbed hold of her and squeezed her neck with his arm. She remembered feeling air leave her body, a hot sensation wiped over her face, and her neck was now marked with scrapes from her fingernails as she tried to catch her breath.</p>
<p>“Bree!” She exclaimed, jumping up from the bed she had been thrown across. The room was empty, and she could hear the chirps of birds outside the window that sat ajar beside the bed.</p>
<p>Bile started to rise from her stomach, up her throat and into her mouth. Quickly covering her mouth and bending over, Beth tried her best to hold it in before she could no longer keep her lips pressed shut. Purging herself of the bile that accumulated in her mouth – that was now splattered on the hard wood floor – Beth wiped her mouth and straightened her back.</p>
<p>“What the fuck.” She whispered to herself. The panic was not going to subside, she knew that much. The room was decorated and clean. “Where the hell am I?” She muttered to herself, starting to walk towards the door – only to find that it was locked. She heard footsteps on the other side and quickly stumbled backwards as the door opened and Bree rushed in.</p>
<p>Beth was not sure how long she had been knocked out, but she soon realized Bree had been awake longer and was being kept in another room.</p>
<p>“Bree!”</p>
<p>“Beth!”</p>
<p>The women held onto one another securely. The reunion was soon interrupted by the man standing in the doorway.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry we had to meet this way, Mistress Montgomery.” Bonnet spoke softly now. Beth was unsure of what was going on and she looked to Bree for guidance.</p>
<p>“I let him know who you were.” Bree told her, lacing her fingers with Beth’s as she gave her hand a squeeze.</p>
<p>“Stephen is Jemmy’s real father and we’re going to be a family.” Bree told her, forcing a smile onto her lips as she nodded towards Bonnet.</p>
<p>Beth almost screamed at Bree that she must have really gotten hit hard because there was no <em>fucking</em> way that this was happening. At feeling the tightened grasp from Bree’s hand, Beth bit down on her lower lip.</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>Bonnet eyed them suspiciously. “Ok, that’s enough for tonight. Beth, I’ll be providing you some dinner. I’m sorry but I need to spend some alone time with the mother of my child. I hope you can understand.”</p>
<p>Beth didn’t want to let go. “What? Why? What am I to do in here? Where are we?”</p>
<p>Once Bonnet was able to take hold of Bree’s other hand, he pulled her towards him and started for the door. Bree started to shake her head behind his back so that only Beth could see her.</p>
<p>“You ask a lot of questions, my dear.” Bonnet grimaced, his dark eyes narrowing towards the brunette before he spotted the splattered bile on the ground. “And you’re messy, too. I mean, honestly, I provide nice accommodations, and this is how you repay me.”  Bonnet tsked, shaking his head.</p>
<p>“Ah, well, no matter. I’ll make sure Eppie cleans up when she brings your dinner.” And with that, Bonnet’s hold on Bree’s arm tightened as he tugged her out of the room before slamming the door shut and locking it again.</p>
<p>Beth rushed to the door, trying to pull it open. She wasn’t even sure why she tried, as she heard the lock turn and click in place. Her fingertips were starting to feel numb from the dread filling the pit of her stomach. She walked around the room, trying to see if there was any way she could get out the window, but soon realized it was quite a far drop from the window to the beach below.</p>
<p>She chewed on her bottom lip as she continued peering out the window. Something about this place seemed familiar to her. She let her gaze focus as best it could before she realized where they were.</p>
<p>
  <em>The stones. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Innocence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>** TRIGGER WARNING ** This chapter contains a rape scene. There is another warning right before the scene. Please be advised.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ian couldn’t hear his own thoughts as they sat around a circular table in the pub. They were all discussing what to do to find where Bonnet was – where he could be holding Brianna and Beth. He heard one word – brothel – and that was about it. His mind was spinning every which way, paining him with the thoughts of finding his dear cousin and his… his Beth dead.</p><p>He was getting antsy, his knee bouncing beneath the table as he tore his eyes from the mug of ale before him to glance in his Uncle Jamie’s direction.</p><p>“We’re going to go see if they are willing to tell us anything.” Claire spoke up, reaching forward to clasp her husbands hand tightly. “Someone is bound to know something, right?”</p><p>Jamie nodded, “Aye.” He agreed. He was praying, silently, that they were right.</p><p>“You’re awfully quiet, Ian.” Claire lowered her voice now, leaning over to look at her nephew.</p><p>He nodded solemnly. “Aye… I’ve got a lot on my mind is all, Auntie Claire.”</p><p>Claire forced a small smile. She said nothing more before they all got up to head to the brothel in search of information about Bonnet’s whereabouts.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-- -- --</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Beth spent the night alone – locked up in the room. Eppie, the larger woman who seemed to hold some kind of strange affection for her captor, had provided her dinner and that was about it. Beth found herself lingering by the window again. She closed her eyes and let the nighttime air flow through her long locks, silently praying that she would be able to hear the buzzing from where she stood.</p><p>She could not.</p><p>In fact… all she heard was Brianna’s voice through the walls. It sounded as though she was reading a story.</p><p>Stepping away from the window, Beth moved to sit on the floor, pressing her ear against the small space of wall she could lean against to hear better.</p><p>“Moby Dick,” She laughed softly to herself, knowing that it was one of Jemmy’s favorites. She was trying to think of what kind of angle Brianna was working against Bonnet.</p><p> </p><p>-- -- --</p><p> </p><p>The night had passed quickly. For Beth. And also for Brianna. The daughter of Jamie and Claire found herself playing into the role Stephen Bonnet was hoping she would take on.</p><p>“I was thinking,” Brianna began, taking a small bite of the potato pierced by her fork before setting it down and looked up to the man before her. “I should go to get Jemmy. I’ll pick him up from River Run and then bring him back here.” She forced a smile on her lips. She was silently praying that it looked genuine. “That way we can finally be a family.”</p><p>Brianna was smart. Probably too smart for her own good. Because Bonnet instantly shot down her plan, pushing himself to stand up now. He crossed the table and grabbed onto Brianna’s arms, pulling her up into a standing position.</p><p>“Do you take me for a fool?”</p><p>“No, no of course not.”</p><p>Brianna was doing her best to remain calm, hoping that what she was feeling on the inside was not being portrayed on the outside.</p><p>“Will you humor me with a kiss, my love?” Bonnet’s face was stern, his eyes cold and narrowed as he stared down at Brianna.</p><p>Brianna felt her throat dry up. She felt like the walls were slowly moving towards her, closing her into a small box. In that small box, she was not alone. Bonnet was there with her. Holding her tightly, pulling her against his chest.</p><p>He was waiting. And not patiently. If looks could kill…</p><p>It would not matter. Stephen Bonnet is a murderer already.</p><p>“Ok.” Brianna whispered hoarsely. Her hands moving to rest on his shoulders. She was trying. She really was.</p><p>As their lips met, Brianna mentally tampered down the burning bubbles of bile rising in her throat.</p><p>The jig was up. Brianna knew this as soon as they pulled away from one another.</p><p>“That’s not the kind of kiss you give the father of your child, Brianna.” He spat, gripping her arms tightly. He dove in, pressing his lips roughly against hers again and at the touch, Brianna let out a shriek.</p><p>Bonnet was mad. Wild. Venomous. He shoved Brianna backwards, watching as her back hit the frame of the doorway leading to the bedroom.</p><p>“If that is how you want it.” He growled, “Then fine. I will show you how it’s done.”</p><p>Before Brianna could blink, Bonnet was out the door. His footsteps only carried so far away before he was returning. And he was not alone.</p><p>“Beth,” Brianna breathed out, staring in shock as Bonnet shoved the brunette onto the couch – an evil grin spreading like wildfire upon his face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">************** TW: RAPE ***************</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(If you do not wish to read this, you can skip until you see the next set of *****)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“No, please,” Beth shoved her hands roughly against Bonnet’s chest as she felt back onto the couch. Her eyes were wide as she looked behind Bonnet and saw Brianna cowering in fear. The redhead was frozen. She was not sure what she could physically do to stop Bonnet. She had been beneath this monster before, she knew what kind of evil he was planning.</p><p>“Stephen!” Brianna tried to plead with the man. She could not believe her eyes as the woman from the brothel, Eppie, wandering into the room and followed Bonnet’s instructions to hold onto her. The sick bastard was going to make her watch. He was going to violate her friend and there was nothing she could do. Again, Brianna felt the bubbling bile rise in her throat.</p><p>“No, please, I beg you. Please.” Beth whimpered again, trying to claw at Bonnet’s face and neck as he grabbed onto her legs, raising her skirts high above her knees.</p><p>“I promise I will make this good for you, lass.”</p><p>His voice was dripping thick with something foul. The more fight Beth put up, the more Bonnet enjoyed it. His vile hands grasped Beth’s bare thighs, digging his fingernails into her skin, dragging down until he reached her knees. Hooking her legs up forcefully, Bonnet reached down and undid the ties to his trousers.</p><p>Instantly, Beth could feel his erection against her inner thigh. This caused her to squirm even more, trying desperately to get away from the Irishmen. “No, please!” She would continue to cry with no avail. Stephen Bonnet was a ruthless man. This was his way of making some kind of statement.</p><p>Reaching down between them, he wrapped his hands around his length and roughly shoved himself forward, entering Beth against her will. He had turned his head, pumping his hips slow at first, his eyes meeting Brianna’s. A devilish grin formed on his lips before he looked back down to Beth. One hand held her leg open, pressing her knee up and back to provide more space for him as he snapped his hips roughly into her own.</p><p>He ignored the tears streaming down her cheeks even though she was squeezing her eyes shut tight. He leaned down and ran his tongue along her cheek, drinking in the tears she was crying because of him. His hips sped up, and his hands tightened around her throat, pressing down onto her collarbone. The sound of her gasping for breath ignited a fire within Bonnet, stoking the flames of his insanity. With a low grunt and a final few pump of his hips, he spilled his warm seed within her walls before turning back around to look at Brianna.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>*********************************************************************************************************</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Once Bonnet tucked himself back into his trousers and left the room, Eppie released Brianna and followed him.</p><p>“Oh Beth!” Brianna cried, tears were streaming down the redheads cheeks almost as much as they were Beth’s. Brianna pulled her skirts down to cover her legs before she wrapped her arms around the girl and held her close to her chest.</p><p>Rocking back and forth, Brianna did was she could to comfort Beth. It was of no use. No matter how much time would pass, she would see his face in her dreams. She would feel his disgusting, vile hands on her innocent flesh, his tongue on her cheek licking away her tears.</p><p>The two women sat besides one another on the couch, Brianna’s arms wrapped tightly around Beth’s shoulder as they rocked back and forth, side to side. The only sound that could be heard was the crying and gasping for breath from Beth as she tried to forget what she had just been through.</p><p> </p><p>-- -- --</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Only a few hours had passed since the incident when Bonnet rejoined Brianna and Beth.</p><p>“There is someone that I want you both to meet.” He spoke softly and looked right at Beth as he did so. Beth, on the other hand, refused to look up. Her gaze was aimed straight ahead, memorizing the hideous pattern of the curtains hanging on the window.</p><p>They had no way of getting out of whatever it was Bonnet wanted them to do. He grabbed onto both of their arms, lifting with ease, and dragging them along the hallway to the other side of the house.</p><p>In the room there was an older gentleman, a smoking pipe hanging from his crusty, dry lips.</p><p>Bonnet had tied both women’s arms behind their backs at their wrists. The rope was tight and digging into Beth’s flesh. Her eyes were still wet from all of the tears she had shed.</p><p>“This one looks like she’ll not be worth the money, Mr. Bonnet.” The man spoke up, a look of uncertainty on his face as he eyed Beth, hearing her sniffling, and noticing her red and puffy eyes.</p><p>“I’ve just had her meself, good sir.” Bonnet smirked, moving to run his fingers along her cheek. “She gets quite theatrical with her lovers. She is worth a pretty penny.” He told him, before moving onto Brianna.</p><p>The man inspected Brianna closely, with his eyes and his hands. Bonnet held tightly onto Beth’s arm to hold her in place. He could see the fight in her eyes was slowly dying, but she was still struggling against him.</p><p>As the two men discussed the price for both Beth and Brianna, Beth felt her eyes falling shut. She was trying to think back on better days. <em>Ian.</em> The vision of the redhead entered her mind and helped her feel at ease. Now she was not sure if she would ever see him again.  She was now being taken out of the house and dragged through the sand towards a boat. As she tried to look around at her surroundings, she prayed to hear the buzzing.</p><p>Her eyes met Brianna’s as the man pulled her further apart from her. Beth was then thrust into the arms of another man, his fingertips digging into her arm as he held her up and tight against him. Bonnet was following with Brianna in his grasp.</p><p>Before she could blink, Beth felt herself being pulled down into the sand. Her head crashed again the arm of the man who had been holding her. Struggling for a moment, since her arms were still tied behind her back, Beth lifted her head and blinked.</p><p>The man was dead. His eyes were wide and blank. Glancing further down, Beth soon realized what had killed this man.</p><p>
  <em>An arrow.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Hard Times</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for all of the love on this story lately! I'm annoyed that I'm totally struggling with my writing right now - my final graduate class started so posting will be scattered until the summer time - I graduate mid-June! xoxo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Beth!”</p>
<p>No sooner that Ian released the arrow that pierced the man’s heart had he made a run for the brunette laying on the sand.</p>
<p>“Beth!” He called again, his heart pounding in his chest as he dropped to his knees to untie the ropes from her wrists. His pupils were blown wide as he took in her appearance. Her face was splotchy, red, and inflamed eyes were still leaking tears as she stared at the man lying dead beside her. Ian didn’t think she could hear him calling her. Hesitant to reach out at first, Ian whispered her name again.</p>
<p>She didn’t turn to look at him. Her shoulders were racking with the sobs escaping her lips but as soon as Ian reached forward to rest his hands on her leg, she frozen and crawled backwards – away from him. Why was she retreating from his touch?</p>
<p>Ian sucked in a deep breath, her wet eyes finally meeting his. Sadness. Despair. Hurt. There were so many emotions running rampant on her face and it was killing Ian that he could not help her. His touch seemed to repulse her, and Ian felt himself die a little bit on the inside.</p>
<p>Beth had wrapped her arms around herself tightly, staring up at the redhead before her eyes traveled back to the dead body beside them.</p>
<p>“Ian!”</p>
<p>The redhead turned at his name being called. Jamie and Claire soon joined Beth’s side. Claire kneeled beside the girl and enveloped her in a hug. Beth welcomed the motherly embrace with open arms. Her hands clinging onto Claire’s shoulders as she pressed herself into the crook of her neck. More tears escaped her eyes that were now clenched shut tightly, her face pressing into the warm skin of Claire’s neck. It was comforting.</p>
<p>All though she knew Ian would never hurt her, his touch was not comforting. Not after what Bonnet had done to her. The touch of a man was not something that she needed. The comfort of a mother. Another woman. Claire.</p>
<p>It was not a surprise that Beth had begun to see Claire as a second mom. The first day she met the Frasers’, Claire had treated her ten times better than her adopted mother ever had.</p>
<p>Having been through similar experiences, both Jamie and Ian stood back and watched Claire comfort Beth. It was breaking Ian’s heart that he could not be that person for Beth. <em>His</em> Beth. He really did care for her. Whether it was more than a friend – he still was not sure. His intentions were to just be there for her. Experience things with her by his side.</p>
<p>“Dinna fash, Young Ian.” Jamie kept his voice low. His eyes following Brianna and Roger, who had successfully knocked out and tied Bonnet’s legs and arms together. The bastard was not getting away this time.</p>
<p>“It will take time. But Beth will be ok. She’s going to need ye to be strong for her.” Jamie rested a hand on his nephew’s shoulder, nodding to him as he then watched Claire help Beth up.</p>
<p>Beth clung to Claire, refusing to let go. Ian did not understand what she was whispering but it sounded a lot like <em>please, I want to go home. Let me go home. I can feel it. I can hear it. Please.</em></p>
<p>-- -- --</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brianna wanted Bonnet to suffer. It was hard having the ability to take his life but ultimately, she knew that choosing the higher road was the right way to go. She had discussed it with Beth and they both wanted to watch him suffer. They knew he would be found guilty.</p>
<p>They were right. He would be sentenced to death by drowning. Beth was still a shell of who she used to be. She barely slept, afraid of what she would see, and experience, with her eyes closed.</p>
<p>She still had not been able to speak to Ian. Though she knew he was always close by. She was grateful, in some way, that he refused to leave her alone. Each night since she had been rescued alongside Brianna, Ian slept outside of Beth’s room. Rollo, on the other hand, was allowed in. And quite happily so – slept each night at the foot of Beth’s bed. Having the comfort and protection of the ‘beast’ was comforting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-- -- --</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have ye been getting any sleep?”</p>
<p>Ian stood up from his station against the wall outside of Beth’s bedroom. His voice was hopeful as he made eye contact with the frail brunette.</p>
<p>Ian decided, along with Roger, to join the girls at the sentencing for Bonnet. Ian would be glad to see the life leave the man’s eyes.</p>
<p>Maintaining eye contact, Beth sucked in a quick breath.</p>
<p>“No.” She whispered, shaking her head before looking away from Ian and moving to head down the staircase and out the front door.</p>
<p>Ian rushed after Beth – Rollo was not far behind, either. “Is there anythin’ I can get ye?” In all honesty, Ian was hurt that Beth couldn’t feel comfortable enough to open up to him. During his time in Jamaica with Geillis, Ian never thought there would be light at the end of the tunnel. He was not sure how he would ever find happiness, or trust, again. But he did. It took a lot of time, of course, and he was glad that he had his Uncle Jamie’s guidance through it all.</p>
<p>“No, I’m ok. I promise.” Beth forced a small smile on her lips as she looked up at the red head. Her eyes were wet with tears after having woken up from a nightmare. She was having trouble moving past the reason she was raped – she was used as a pawn in some kind of fight for control over Brianna by Bonnet.</p>
<p>Now he was getting what he deserved but it still didn’t take away the shame and anxiety Beth felt.</p>
<p>Ian nodded in silence. In the past five minutes, Beth had spoken more to him than she had in the past week. To say he was feeling overjoyed was an understatement. He found himself missing the sound of her voice. The touch of her hand… He knew it would be much longer until she would be comfortable with being close with him in that way again.</p>
<p>“Can I come with ye?” Ian asked, chewing on his bottom lip as he continued following her towards the stream that was resting just through the trees before them.</p>
<p>“Of course you can.” Beth quickly wiped at her cheeks before she looked down at Rollo, petting his head softly. “Rollo has been a wonderful companion these past few nights. Thank you for letting him stay with me, Ian.” She let her eyes travel up to meet Ian’s, a small smile finding it’s way on her lips.</p>
<p>“Aye, he loves ye. I think more than he loves me – and I’m his owner!” Ian grinned, a laugh escaping his lips as he walked through the trees with Beth by his side.</p>
<p>“I love him, too.” Beth smiled, lifting her skirts a bit as she moved towards the stream, finding a spot on the shore to sit down.</p>
<p>Ian sat beside her, being mindful to still keep a respectable distance.</p>
<p>“Thank you for not giving up on me, Ian Fraser Murray.” Beth was hugging her knees to her chest now and though she was speaking to the man beside her, she was not taking her eyes off of the moving water before them.</p>
<p>“Dinna fash, Beth. I care about ye. And I will be here whenever ye are ready to talk… or to do whatever it is ye’ heart desires.”</p>
<p>At that, Beth found herself smiling again. She was truly grateful that she was surrounded by so many people who cared about her the way that the Fraser family did.</p>
<p>She still could not stop thinking about going <em>home</em> though. She swore she heard the buzzing when she was on the beach. When Ian sent an arrow through that man’s heart. When Ian was calling her name and all she could hear was the buzzing of the stones. The stones that she had originally came through.</p>
<p>They were nestled deep within the wildlife of Ocracoke island. But was she ready to try and go back to 1982?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>